Love Is A Burning Thing
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Sequel to "Resisting Attraction" Rebecca Cena has just joined the WWE. She wants success. Will she find that and more or will she get more then she bargains for?
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca Cena was now twenty-four years old. She looked a lot like Vaughn. She had dark brown hair down to the middle of her back and dark blue eyes After spending two years training she was finally joining the WWE. Vaughn still worked there as the physical therapist. John had retired from the ring five years ago and now was a commentator on Raw. Jill was a senior in college at Stanford University. Rebecca walked through the doors of the arena. She went to drop her stuff off in the Divas Locker Room. She spotted AJ's daughter Stacey. They'd been friends since they were little.

"Stacey." Rebecca said. Stacey turned around. She looked so much like AJ people thought they were twins instead of mother and daughter.

"Rebecca hi." They hugged.

"Hi."

"I'm glad your finally here."

"Me to."

"You who else is glad you're finally here."

"Who?"

"Paul."

"Paul?"

"Yeah."

"Jesus I haven't thought about Paul in years."

"You're the lucky one that used to date him."

"We were kids."

"He's been really excited about you coming since his mom signed you." "He's single you know." Bridget Bella walked in. She was Brie Bella's daughter and Rebecca's opponent tonight. She gave Rebecca a mean look.

"I'm gonna go see my mom."

"Bye."

Rebecca was walking to the trainers room.

"Rebecca." A man's voice said. She turned around.

"Paul." Paul was the son of Stephanie Mcmahon and Triple H. He was tall like Triple H but his nose was smaller and his hair had always been short. He was a year older then Rebecca.

"It's been a long time."

"Yeah." They hugged.

"You look great."

"Thanks so do you."

"I love to catch up."

"I would to but I'm on my way to see my mom right now."

"Ok."

"I'll see you around though."

"You can count on it." He said smiling. He walked away.

Rebecca went to the trainers room. When she opened the door she saw Vaughn and John kissing.

"Ahem." She said clearing her throat. They broke the kiss.

"Hi Rebecca." Vaughn said. Vaughn's hair was shorter and she had a few wrinkles.

"Hi sweetheart." John said. Other then having a few wrinkles John looked exactly the same.

"Are you two trying to give me and Jill another brother or sister?" Rebecca said jokingly.

"I'm way to old for that." Vaughn said.

"Vonnie you're not even fifty yet." John said. "I'm the old one."

"I just ran into Paul." Rebecca said.

"Remember how nervous he was when he asked me if he could ask you out?" John said.

"Yeah."

"Well I gotta go." The show's starting soon." "Good luck Rebecca. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks."

Rebecca won her match. She was walking around backstage. She turned the corner and came face to face with Jake Ziggler. She hated him. He looked a lot like Dolph. Jake's hair was blonde like Dolph's used to be but short.

"Becca." He said.

"Jake." She said annoyed. She walked around him.

"What kind of a greeting is that to give an old friend?"

"Friend?" She said turning back around. "We were never friends."

"Oh yes we were."

"Yeah when we were three."

"What about when we were eighteen?" "Come on Becca." "You're not still mad cause of what happened in high school are you?"

"No that was just when I found out what an asshole you really are."

**I hope I don't regret bringing this story back. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed. Rebecca loved being in the WWE. The only she hated was seeing Jake all the time. Just the sight of him annoyed her. On the upside she and Paul had been talking a lot. She liked talking to him. She hoped he would ask her out soon. She and Stacey here out to lunch.

"So how are you and your boyfriend doing?" Stacey asked.

"Who are you talking about?"

"You know who I'm talking about." "Paul."

"Paul is not my boyfriend."

"Not yet."

"I do like Paul."

"I know." "I don't understand why you guys broke up."

"We both knew it wasn't gonna last the summer." "Come on Stace I was only fifteen at the time."

"I still remember when you called me after your first date with him."

"The night my first kiss happened."

"So do you like working in the WWE?"

"I love it expect for one thing."

"What?"

"The fact that I work with Jake Ziggler."

"I never understood what happened between you two."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Rebecca I know you used to have a crush on him when you were high school."

"I did not."

"You did so."

"I hate Jake."

"You might now but I know that wasn't always the case."

"Yes it was."

"Then why did I find a notebook when I was visiting you one weekend that had poems about Jake in it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Did you guys date and break up or something?"

"Me and Jake?" She said disgusted. "I wouldn't date him if he was the last man on Earth."

As Rebecca was driving back to the hotel she began to think of a time in high school. A time she wished she could erase from her memory.

**Flashback**

**Rebecca was sixteen. She was a sophomore at Bay High School in Tampa, Florida. She was in the hall. She couldn't get her locker open.**

**"Come on open." She said out loud. A sideways fist hit her locker. It opened. She looked over and saw Jake.**

**"Hi Becca." He said.**

**"Hi Jake." "Thanks."**

**"No problem." "What class do you have next?"**

**"I have a chemistry test."**

**"That sucks."**

**"Yeah."**

**"I gotta go." He started walking down the hall. He turned back around. "By the way Becca you look gorgeous today." He said smiling.**

**"Thanks." He walked away. **_"Oh my god he's so cute."_ She thought.

**End Of Flashback**

Later that night Rebecca was at the arena. She'd just gotten to the Divas Locker Room.

"Rebecca you just got all kinds of stuff." Stacey said.

"What stuff?"

"Flowers and a box of candy."

Rebecca went over to the flowers. There was a card it read.

These are for you. There'll be more to come. I hope you like them. - Your Secret Admirer

"Aw." Rebecca said.

"Who are they from?" Stacey asked.

"It says my secret admirer."

"Secret admirer huh?" "Do you think it's Paul?"

"I don't know." "This is so sweet though whoever it is."

After her match Rebecca was standing backstage. Paul came up to her.

"That was a great match tonight." He said.

"Thanks."

"Are you busy tomorrow night?"

"No."

"Would you like to go out?"

"I love to."

"Good I'll pick you up at your room."

"Ok."

"I gotta go but I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

**Flashback**

**Rebecca was fifteen. She was spending the summer on the road with her mom and dad. She'd been there two weeks. She was walking down the hall of the arena.**

**"Rebecca." Paul said. She turned around.**

**"Hi Paul."**

**"Hi." "Listen I just got my license." "I was wondering if maybe tomorrow night you wanted to go for a drive."**

**"I have to ask my parents."**

**"I already did." "They said it was fine."**

**"Then yes."**

**"Good."**

**The next night Rebecca was waiting outside the arena for Paul. He pulled up in a blue Corvette and got out.**

**"Wow." Rebecca said. "This is your car?"**

**"Yeah." He opened the door for her. She got in. He got in the other side. "Are you hungry?"**

**"I'm starving."**

**"Let's go get some dinner."**

**After dinner they went and parked to talk.**

**"I'm having a good time." Paul said. Are you?"**

**"I'm having a great time."**

**"Good." "Would you mind if I kissed you?"**

**"You can kiss me." They kissed.**

**End Of Flashback**

They'd dated for the rest of the summer. They'd tried to make it work when they went back to school. Since he went to school in Connecticut and she went to school in Florida it was to hard and they broke up.

When Rebecca turned around Jake was standing there.

"Dating the bosses' son huh?" Jake said. "That should make you Divas Champion in no time."

"Fuck off Jake." She walked away.

_"Why is she going out with him?" Jake thought. "Paul doesn't deserve her." "She could do so much better."_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Rebecca packed her stuff and got on a plane to Connecticut. Tha's where Raw was tonight. After the plane landed and she checked into the hotel she went down to the hotel gym. She was working out. Paul came up to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"I can't wait for tonight."

"Me either."

"I'll see you later.

"Ok."

Jake was looking at Rebecca from the other side of the gym.

_"She's so beautiful." He thought. "I blew it bad."_

Later that night Rebecca went to the arena. She went to the Divas Locker Room.

"Rebecca you got more flowers." Stacey said.

"I did."

"Yeah and the cutetest little teddy bear."

"Aw Muffin." Rebecca said as she walked over to the flowers and the teddy bear.

"What?"

"When I was little I had a teddy bear named Muffin." She picked it up. It was light brown. "I took her everywhere with me." "One day I lost her." "I cried for a week." "Hey a note." It was pinned to the teddy bear. It read.

Rebecca,

Roses are red, violets are blue. Ever since I can remember I've been crazy about you. - Your Secret Admirer

P.S.

My name isn't Paul.

"Huh?" Rebecca said.

"What?" Rebecca handed Stacey the note. "Well that narrows it down since you known everyone here your whole life." Stacey said sarcastically.

"Right." "Well whoever it is knows I like Paul."

"Yeah but everyone knows you like Paul." "Speaking of Paul." "Planning on spending the night with him?" Stacey asked smiling.

"Stace it's our first date."

"No it's not."

"Our first date as adults."

"Did you ever sleep with Paul?"

"If I had don't you think I would've told you?"

"You know come to think of it you never did tell me who you lost your vigrinity to."

"What does that matter?"

"I'm just curious."

"I don't remember it was a long time ago."

"You always remember your first."

"Well I don't." "I'm gonna go get a coffee."

As Rebecca was walking to catering she could hear a guitar playing. She turned the corner and saw Jake playing his guitar at one of the tables. She walked over to the coffee.

_"The bastard was always good on the guitar." She thought._

She heard the guitar stop.

"What no hello?" He said coming over beside her. She flipped him off. "That hurts Becca."

"My name is Rebecca."

"I've always called you Becca." "Becca." "What did you think of my playing?"

"I don't care."

"Well if I remember correctly." He whispered in her ear. "You used to like my playing." "Especially when I wrote you that song."

"Go to hell Jake."

"I'm sure you'll have fun with Paul tonight." "The kiss ass doesn't fall far from the tree I guess."

"Yeah well neither does the asshole." She said angrily. "Like your asshole of a father and your bitch of a mother." She picked up her coffee and walked away.

After the show was over Rebecca and Paul left on their date. He said he wanted to go home first and pick something up. They pulled into the garage. It was huge there were eight cars in it. They got out of the car.

"Look over there." Paul said. Rebecca looked and saw the blue Corvette.

"You still have it."

"Yeah." "This time you get to drive." He handed her the keys.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

They were at dinner.

"Rebecca have you ever been married?" Paul asked.

"No have you?"

"No." "Would you ever eventually like to?"

"Yeah." "If I find the right guy."

"Maybe he's a lot closer then you think."

"Maybe."

After dinner they went back to the hotel. They just parked.

"That was fun." Rebecca said.

"Yeah it was."

"You know." "I had my first kiss in this car." She said smiling.

"Want another one?"

"Yeah." They kissed.

Jake had went to a bar and brought a woman back to hotel with him. They were having sex.

"Oh Becca." He groaned.

"That's not my name." The woman said. "Get off me." She got dressed and left.

_"I can't get Becca out of my head." He thought. "Why can't I ever say what I really want to say to her?" "All I want is to tell her how sorry I am and ask her for another chance." "No woman has ever done this to me before."_


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed. Rebecca and Paul were dating. She liked Paul a lot but still her curiousity was growning as to who his mystery man was who was giving her stuff. Every day she worked she got something. Sometimes she got flowers. Sometimes her favorite candy. Sometimes both and it always came with a note. Rebecca went to the arena. She headed for Paul's locker room. She went in. He was sitting on the couch.

"Hey baby." Paul said.

"Hi." She sat down next to him. They kissed.

"How are you tonight?"

"Good." "You?"

"Well I'm talking to you so I'm great." "My parents want us to come for dinner Friday night?"

"Your parents?" She said nervously.

"Yeah what's a matter?" "You've had dinner with us before."

"Yeah but that's when I was a kid." "Now they're my bosses so it's a little intimidating."

"There's nothing to be intimidated about." "This isn't a business dinner." "This is their son bringing home his girlfriend." "That's all." "Ok?"

"Ok."

"Good."

"Dinner tonight?"

"Sure."

"Incase I haven't already told you." "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you." They kissed. As they were kissing Triple H walked in.

"Ahem." He said clearing his throat. They broke the kiss.

"Dad." Paul said.

"Hi junior." "Hi Rebecca."

"Hello sir." Rebecca said.

"Boy this takes me back except I used to bust you two making out on my living room couch."

"Is there something you wanted dad?" Paul asked.

"I just wanted to go over some of the stuff for tonight show with you."

"I have to go anyway." Rebecca said looking at Paul Jr.

"Ok." Paul Jr. said. She stood up.

"Rebecca has Paul told you we'd like to invite you to dinner on Friday?" Paul Sr. asked.

"Yes sir." "I'll be there." Rebecca said.

"Great." She left.

Rebecca went to the Divas Locker Room.

"You got more stuff." Stacey said. "It looks like a music box."

Rebecca went over to it. A note was taped to it. It read.

Dear Rebecca,

Every day I want to tell you it's me but I can't find the words. I will soon. I hope you enjoy the music box. - Your Secret Admier

She opened it. It played the theme to "Beauty And The Beast"

"Aw." She said. "He knows my favorite childhood movie."

"Does Paul know about Mr. Secret Admier?" Stacey asked.

"No." "It's gonna suck to let this guy down if he ever tells me who he is." "He seems really sweet." "At least I can rule out two people for sure."

"Who?"

"Paul and Jake."

"How do you know it isn't Jake?"

"Jake would never do anything like this."

Rebecca was sitting on a crate holding her music box. She was still thinking how sweet this guy was. Jake came around the corner.

"Becca." He said.

"What do you want Jake?"

"Can't I just say hi?"

"Hi." "Go away."

"What's that?"

"A music box."

"Who from?"

"My mom."

"Cool." "Any plans with money bags tonight?"

"None of your business." She got off the crate.

"Becca."

"What?"

"I wanna tell you something."

"What?" "What a loser you think Paul or something?" "Well fuck you."

"Hanging around with him has made you a bitch already huh?" He said angrily. "Remember Becca, we've played fuck you before." "We both lost something."

"You son of a bitch." She smacked him and walked away.

After the show Rebecca and Paul went back to his room.

"That was fun." Rebecca said.

"You know I was hoping we'd get to go out again when we were adults and more ready." He pulled her close to him and kissed her. "I'm ready for something I've wanted for awhile."

"I'm ready to." They kissed.

Fifteen minutes later Jake came back to his room. He went into his bedroom to change his clothes to go to bed.

"Ohhhh." He heard from the other side of the wall. "Ohhh god." "Ohhh Paul."

_"No!" Jake thought. "Becca no." "He's so wrong for you." "Why can't you see that?"_


	5. Chapter 5

A month had passed. Rebecca continued to get closer to Paul but she was also feeling closer to this secret admirer of hers. He seemed to know so much about her and care about her. She wondered if she would ever learn his identity. She continued to get things from him. She and Paul were in her hotel room asleep. The alarm clock started going off. She reached over and shut it off.

"Paul." She said tiredly. "We gotta get up."

"Already?" "We just went to sleep."

"Yeah six hours ago."

"Baby I'm tired."

"I told you that you shouldn't have stayed over last night."

"I know." He rolled over to face her and opened his eyes. "If you wouldn't have made me have sex with you I wouldn't be this tired." He said jokingly.

"Oh, I was the one who wanted to have sex huh?" She said smiling.

"That's how I remember it." They kissed. He pulled her on top of him. "Plus I love waking up next to you."

"Me to."

"Why can't we just stay in bed all day?" He kissed her.

"What would we do if we did?" She asked smiling.

"Lots of fun stuff."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"I'd love to but I'm gonna go see my sister after the show." "I'll probably crash with her tonight."

"Alright." They kissed. "I love you Rebecca."

"I love you too."

They were at the door.

"Bye." Paul said.

"Bye." They kissed. As Paul opened the door John was just getting ready to knock. "Dad."

"Mr. Cena."

"Hi Paul." John said. Paul looked back at Rebecca.

"Bye Rebecca."

"Bye honey." Rebecca said. He left.

"Wanna go to breakfast?" John asked.

"Yeah."

They went to a restaurant. They were eating.

"So you and Paul seem to be getting pretty serious." John said.

"Yeah." "I'm gonna go see Jill after the show tonight."

"That's great." "She'll be surprised to see you."

"I can't wait to see her." "It's been a long time."

Later that evening Rebecca went into the Divas Locker Room. She saw a bakery box with her name on it and a note taped to it. She went over to it and took off the note. It read.

Here's your favorite snack chocolate chips cookies. I'll tell you who I am soon I promise. - Your Secret Admirer

"What did you get this time?" Stacey asked coming up behind her.

"Chocolate chip cookies."

"Can I have one?"

"Sure." Stacey took one.

"You know it isn't fair." "I can't get one boyfriend and you have two."

"I don't have two boyfriends."

"Yes you do."

"I don't even know this other guy."

"You still like him."

"No I don't."

"Why do you keep taking this stuff then?"

"He keeps giving it to me." "Paul loves me." She said smiling.

"When did he tell you that?"

"This morning."

"What did you say?"

"I said it back."

By the time Rebecca got to Jill's dorm at Stanford it was nine o' clock. She knocked on Jill's dorm room door. Jill answered it.

"Rebecca." They hugged.

"Hey."

"Come in." She went in. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm in town for work." "I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm glad you came."

"Is it cool if I stay here tonight?"

"Yeah."

They ordered a pizza.

"So anyone special in your life?" Jill asked.

"Yeah." "Remember Paul?"

"Yeah."

"We've been seeing each other."

"Rebecca um, does it hurt the first time you have sex?"

"Why?"

"Well you know I've been seeing Ben for a year now." "I've been thinking about it."

"The first time it does hurt a little but it gets a lot better." "Believe me." "Just please make sure you're ready." "Don't make the same mistake I made."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never told anyone this." "I lost my virginity when I was eighteen."

"To who?"

"Jake Ziggler."

"You're kidding me." She said shocked.

"No I'm not."

"You hate Jake Ziggler."

"Now I do." "When I was in high school I liked him." "I liked him a lot." "I thought he felt the same way."

"What happened?"

"Ok I'll tell you." "I hate talking about it but you need to know."

**Flashback**

**Rebecca had had a crush on Jake for two years. It was there senior year in high school. They were both eighteen. They were in the same English class. The teacher was pairing everyone up for a project. It was Monday.**

**"Rebecca Cena and Jake Ziggler." She said. "All projects are due next Monday."**

**Jake came up to Rebecca in the hall after class. She was at her locker.**

**"Hi Becca." He said.**

**"Hi Jake."**

**"Wanna come over to my house after school and we'll get started on the project?"**

**"I don't think your girlfriend would like that very much."**

**"Amy and I broke up."**

**"Oh." "Well what about your parents?" "I don't think they like me."**

**"They're on the road."**

**"Oh right because my parents are to." "Ok I'll come over after school."**

**"Ok."**

**After school Rebecca went over to Jake's house. She knocked on the door. He answered it.**

**"Hi." He said.**

**"Hi."**

**"Come in." She went in. They sat on the couch.**

**"Whose guitar?" She asked noticing it by the side of the couch.**

**"Mine."**

**"You play?"**

**"Yeah." "Here give it to me." "I'll show you." She handed it to him. He started playing it.**

**"That's really pretty."**

**"Thanks."**

**They worked on the project for a few hours then ordered a pizza for dinner. They were watching Raw.**

**"Boy Becca if our parents could see us now." Jake said.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Well a Ziggler and a Cena are actually getting along."**

**"Yeah."**

**"You don't mind that I call you Becca do you?"**

**"No."**

**"Do you remember why I do?"**

**"When we were little you couldn't say Rebecca."**

**"Yeah not that it's not a beautiful name."**

**"Thank you."**

**"I can't wait to start wrestling." Jake said looking at the TV.**

**"Are you gonna start after college?"**

**"I'm not going to college." "I''ve already been training." "I wanted to drop out of high school but I promised my mom I'd finish."**

**Over the next three days they got closer. They were almost done with their project. It was Friday. Rebecca went over to Jake's house like she had been all week. She knocked on the door. He answered and let her in.**

**"Becca I wanna play you something."**

**"Ok." He started to play. It had a slow pretty melody to it. It lasted about two minutes. "That was beautiful but I don't recognize the song."**

**"That's because I wrote it."**

**"You wrote it?"**

**"Yeah I call it "Becca" "I wrote it for you."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Thank you." She said smiling. "I love it."**

**A few hours later they finished their project. It was pouring down rain. They went into the living room and sat on the couch.**

**"Well we're done." Rebecca said.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Do you care if I stay untill it stops raining?"**

**"Not at all." "I've really had fun these last couple days."**

**"Me to." He kissed her. She kissed him back. He laid her back on the couch. For awhile they just made out. She felt his hands go inside her shirt. She broke the kiss. "Jake."**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"It's just...**

**"You're a virgin to?"**

**"Yeah." "You're a virgin?" She said surprised.**

**"Yeah."**

**"You and Amy never...**

**"No." "I want to with you but if you're not ready, I understand."**

**"No." "I want to." They kissed. As it grew more passionate they sat up and took off each others shirts. He took off her bra. They laid back down. He took off her jeans and his jeans. She whimpered when he slipped inside her. "Are you ok?" "Yeah." They kissed. He started moving slowly. As it went on she felt less and less pain. "Oh Jake." She moaned. "Oh Becca." He groaned. "Ohhh, ohhh, Jake." She moaned giving in. "Baby." He groaned giving in.**

**He was holding her. They kissed.**

**"If my dad knew what we just did he would kill you." Rebecca said.**

**"Then please let's not tell him."**

**"I won't." "I'd miss you to much."**

**"I'd miss you to." "Wanna go upstairs?" "My bed's a lot more comfortable."**

**"I gotta go home." "I have make sure Jill's home."**

**"Ok."**

**They got up and dressed. It had stopped raining.**

**"Bye." He said.**

**"Bye." They kissed.**

**"Be careful."**

**"I will."**

**It was Monday. Rebecca couldn't wait to see Jake. He was standing by his locker. His back was to her. She tapped on the shoulder. He turned around.**

**"Hi." She said smiling.**

**"Hey." He said not looking very happy to see her. Then she saw Amy who was standing on the other side of him.**

**"Amy." "What are you doing here?"**

**"Talking to Jake." "He is my boyfriend."**

**"Excuse me." She went into the bathroom and started to cry.**

**When she went to her car at the end of the day. Jake was waiting for her.**

**"Let me explain." He said.**

**"What's to explain?" "You used me." "End of story." "Were you even a virg- you know what it doesn't matter." She got in her car.**

**"I was a virgin." "She called me Saturday and said she wanted to get back together."**

**"Yeah that shows how much I meant to you." She said sarcastically.**

**"Becca you mean-**

**"Don't." She said tearfully. "I hate you." "Go to hell." She backed out of the parking space.**

**End Of Flashback**

"Oh wow." Jill said.

"Yeah." Rebecca said looking like she was about to cry.

"Rebecca are you ok?"

"Yeah." "My point is just make sure you're ready and you both feel the same way about each other."

"We do."

"Good."

The next morning when Rebecca went back to her hotel their was a note tapped to her door.

Dear Rebecca,

I'm ready to tell you who I am. Meet me Thursday at Hamilton Playground 8 pm.

\- Your Secret Admirer

_"Hamilton Playground I haven't been there in years." She thought._


	6. Chapter 6

The next evening Rebecca was at her hotel room. She was in the bedroom packing her stuff to go home tomorrow morning to Florida before she left for the house show. She was meeting her secret admirer tomorrow night. She was kind of excited about it. She tought it was nice for a guy to go through all of this trouble just for her. She heard the front door open.

"Baby?" She heard Paul say.

"I'm in here."

"Hi." He said walking into the room.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Packing to go home."

"Don't go home."

"Where would you like me to go?"

"To my house with me." "We'll have two days all to ourselves." "At night I'll be your love slave." He said smiling. She laughed.

"As tempting and fun as that sounds I can't."

"Why?"

"I was planning on visiting my parents." She lied. She felt bad lying but she couldn't tell him the truth.

"Ok."

"Aw." She could tell he was disappointed. "Next time I will I promise."

"I'm holding you to that." "Come here." He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you to."

"I guess I'll just have to cuddle with my pillow."

"Guilt tripping me huh?"

"No." "Since I won't see you for two days." He kissed her. She kissed him back. Not breaking from her lips he lifted her up and laid her on the bed.

"Paul we don't have time." She mumbled against his lips.

"We're making time." He took off her shirt. She took off his. "I love you...They kissed. ...so much Rebecca."

"I love you too Paul."

A few hours later Rebecca was at the arena. She walked into the Divas Locker Room.

"Hello." She said happliy and smiling.

"Looks like someone got laid earlier." Stacey said.

"I'm just happy."

"Speaking of happy guess who got more flowers."

"More?"

"Three dozen roses."

"Three dozen?"

"Yeah."

Rebecca went over to them and found the one with the card. It read.

Dear Rebecca,

I could buy you a hundred dozen roses and it still wouldn't even come close to comparing to your beauty. I hope you come tomorrow. It's alright if you're nervous. I'm nervous to.

\- Your Secret Admirer

"Aw." Rebecca said.

"What did your boyfriend say this time?" Stacey asked. She handed her the card.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever." "You know you like him."

"I don't even know him."

"So you're not at all attracted to the mysteriousness of him?"

"I'm curious not attracted."

"Right." "You just won't admit it because of Paul." "Are you still meeting him tomorrow night?"

"Yeah."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little it's kind of intimidating meeting this guy who seems to think the world of me." "It's sweet to though." She said smiling.

"You like him."

"Shut up Stacey."

The next night Rebecca showed up to Hamliton Playground. It was dark but the playground was lit up. It looked like there was a piece of paper sitting on one of the swings. She went over to it and picked it up. It read.

Please sit down.

She sat down on the swing. A few seconds later she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around there was no one there. Then she heard someone sit down in the swing next to hers. She turned to see who it was. She couldn't believe it.

"Jake." She said shocked.

"You came." He said smiling.

"No." She said shaking her head. "You can't be my...no."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes Becca."

"Well what do you know." "You got me again." "Proving once again how stupid I am."

"No Becca-

"Bye." She got up and started walking back to her car. Jake was right behind her.

"Becca." "Becca stop." He turned her around. "No this isn't a joke." "This isn't a prank." "I gave you all that stuff and wrote you all those notes because...I want to be with you."

"Yeah I know exactly what you want."

"No." "This isn't about sex." "This is about you." "Ever since you've came into the company you're all I think about." "I thought I was over you but I'm not." "I know I don't act like the nicest guy in the world sometimes that's only because I'm not good at showing my feelings." "When I try I show the wrong ones." "This is hard for me now but I'm doing it."

"Do you think I'd believe a word that comes out of your mouth after...

"I'm sorry."

"Oh you're sorry?" "Do you have any idea what that did to me, huh?" She said tearfully. She sniffled. "I didn't date until my sophomore year in college because of you." "It took me forever to trust that guy because I thought he'd sleep with me and leave to."

"I know I hurt you but I was a kid." "Please Becca give me a chance to make it up to you."  
"I won't do that again." "I promise."

"Jake you know I'm dating Paul."

"Paul is the wrong guy for you."

"You just don't want me with him."

"You're right." "I don't." "I want you with me." "We belong together Becca." "Everything I wrote to you in those notes was real." "That's really how I feel." "I know you feel something to or you wouldn't be here."

"I just came here to tell you that I have a boyfriend and to leave me alone."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So it had nothing to do with the flowers, the candy, the notes, the music box, the teddy bear that looks exactly like Muffin?"

"You remember Muffin?"

"How could I forget?" "You loved her." "You used to take her everywhere." "I remembered because that's how much I care about you." "I paid five-hundred dollars for that bear." "It's a collector's item."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to."

"I gotta go." She turned around.

"Wait." He turned her back around.

"I'm not falling for this nice guy act again." "I gotta give it to you." "You haven't lost a step." "You're good."

"This isn't an act." He was getting closer to her lips. "It wasn't an act then and it's not an act now." "I was just a stupid kid then." "I know what I want this time." "I want you more then anything in the world, I... He pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back. It was slow and passionate. She broke it.

"What the hell am I doing?" "What am I nuts?"

"Becca."

"No Jake." "I can't do this again." "Leave me alone." She left.


	7. Chapter 7

Three days had passed. Rebecca still couldn't believe that Jake had turned out to be her secret admirer. That he had sent her all that stuff and wrote all those beautiful notes. There still a part of her that thought Jake was trying to play a sick game with her. Then there was another part of her that wanted to believe what he said. She wondered if that part of her was just the part that had the crush years ago. She also found herself wondering why she cared either way. She was in love with Paul and nothing was gonna change that. She and Paul had been busy all day so they hadn't gotten the change to see each other yet. Later that night Rebecca was at the arena. She went right to Pau's locker room and walked in.

"Hey." He said smiling from the couch.

"Hi." She sat down next to him. They kissed.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"Can I spend the night with you tonight?"

"Yes."

"Good." "How did your visit with your parents go?"

"Great."

"Did your dad bring up the other morning?"

"What?"

"You know when I was coming out of your room?"

"Thankfully no."

"Good."

"Honey you're not still afraid of my dad are you?"

"Maybe a little."

"Oh, I thought the almighty powerful Mcmahons weren't afraid of anything." She said jokingly.

"I'm only part Mcmahon." "I mean come on your dad's almost sixty have you seen how strong he still is?" "I think if he wanted to he could still kill me."

"No." "I won't let him."

"Really?"

"Nobody will ever touch you if I can help it." "Besides my dad likes you."

"Yeah but he probably doesn't like the fact that we're sleeping together."

"Well that's nobody's business but ours."

"I hope that no one touching me thing doesn't apply to you." He said smiling. "I like it when you touch me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Honey did being away from me make you sexually frustrated?"

"Maybe a little."

"Well tonight." She kissed him. "You can let all that frustation out."

"Promise?"

"Yes." "I gotta go."

"Already?"

"I gotta get dressed."

"Why don't we both get undressed?"

"Paul." She said laughing. "Do you know how much trouble we'd get into if your mom or dad walked in?"

"I know." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

Rebecca went to the Divas Locker Room. She started to change. Stacey came in a few minutes after her.

"Hi." Rebecca said.

"Hi." "So?"

"What?"

"Who is he?"

"I don't know he didn't show."

"What?" "You're kidding."

"No." "I waited for over an hour and nothing."

"Huh?"

"That's alright though." "Like I said I love Paul."

Rebecca was sitting on a crate in the hall listening to her MP3 player. She was zoned out. She jumped when she felt someone tap her on the leg. She looked up and saw Jake. She took her earbuds out.

"Sorry Becca." He said. "Hi."

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Good." "I want to ask you something?"

"What?"

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

"What?" "No."

"Please."

"Jake I have a boyfriend."

"I know but just let me prove to you I'm not that asshole that broke your heart in high school." "That's all I ask." "Just give me that chance."

"Even if I wasn't dating Paul I still wouldn't go out with you." "I don't trust you."

"What can I do to earn your trust back?"

"Nothing."

"There has to be something."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you that already." "I want to be with you."

"Well you can't."

"I know you're with Paul but does he tell you how beautiful you are?" "How you're all he can think about and it's driving him crazy?" "How much you mean to him?" "How much you've always meant to him since he was little?" "How much he wants to call you his girlfriend?"

"Jake stop." "I love Paul."

"You love Paul huh?"

"Yes."

"What about our kiss?"

"You kissed me."

"You kissed me back."

"It was a mistake."

"No it wasn't." "It's all I've thought about for the last three days." "How great it felt to kiss you again." He knelt down in front of her. "How amazing your lips tasted."

"Jake s-mmmm." She moaned as he pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back causing him to moan. It grew more passionate. She had her hands on the back of head pulling him closer to her. They were both lost in each other wanting and needing more. Suddenly Jake's cell phone rang. They broke the kiss. He answered the phone.

"Hello?" He said. "Hey mom." Rebecca got up and left.

After the show she and Paul went back to the hotel. He was holding her in bed.

"Do you feel better now?" She asked.

"Yes." "Are you ok?" "You seem distracted."

"I'm fine." She kissed him. "I love you Paul."

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

A month had passed. Rebecca was doing her best to avoid Jake. She hadn't really seen him since their make out session last month. She couldn't understand why she did it. She knew Jake was no good for her. She knew with him all that would come was disappointment and heart ache. She considered it a lapse in good judgment. She already had a wonderful man in Paul that she loved with all her heart. Still at times she'd find herself wondering if Jake had really changed his ways. Rebecca had just arrived at the arena. She went into the Divas Locker Room. She saw flowers with her name on them. She smiled.

_"Jacob Ziggler." "You never give up do you?" She thought._

She went over and picked up the card. It read.

For being such an amazing girlfriend. - Love Paul

"Oh." She said out loud.

"What?" Stacey said coming into the room. "Oh." She said seeing the flowers. "Secret admirer?"

"No." "These are from Paul."

"Looks like someone getting some sex tonight."

"Maybe." She said smiling. "I'll be right back."

Rebecca went to Paul's locker room and walked in. His back was to her. He was getting something out of his bag. He hadn't heard her come in. She put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" She said.

"Hmm." "That sounds like my girlfriend." He turned around. "Good." "It is." They kissed.

"Thank you so much for the flowers." "They're beautful."

"You're welcome." "Dinner after the show?"

"Sure." "I gotta go." "I love you."

"I love you too."

An hour later after her match Rebecca was in catering drinking a water. She was standing next to the coffee machine. Stephanie came up to the coffee machine.

"Hi Rebecca." She said.

"Hi Stephanie."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"That's good." "That was a grat match tonight."

"Thank you."

"You know." "I've never seen my son so happy." "Paul loves you." "I can tell."

"I love him to." "A lot."

"I know." "If he ever decides to make you a part of our family I welcome it."

"Thank you."

Fifteen minutes later Rebecca was standing by a TV monitor watching the show. Jake was having his match. He liked to take risks in the rind just like his dad. He jumped off the ring apron but missed and his left knee slammed into the barricade. He was able to finish the match.

Ten minutes after it was over Rebecca went to the trainers room where Jake was. He was sitting on an exam table with an ice pack taped to his knee.

"Hey Becca." He said.

"Hi." "Have you seen my mom?"

"I think she's on her break."

"Oh." "How's the knee?" She said going over to him.

"Fine."

"You're sure you're ok?"

"Yeah."

"You don't need to go to the hospital or anything?"

"It's nice of you to be worried about me." He said smiling.

"I'm not worried about you." "I came in here to my see my mom."

"No you didn't." "You came to check on me." He held her hand. "Thanks that means a lot to me." "I'm fine." "I promise."

"Ok."

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you."

"Then how come I haven't seen you?"

"I've been busy."

"Yeah busy avoiding me."

"No."

"Yes." "Is it because you don't wanna talk about what happened?"

"Jake that kiss was-

"Amazing." He said cutting her off.

"No it was a mistake."

"Like the kiss before that was a mistake?"

"Yes." "I've told you." "I'm in love with Paul."

"You may be." "You can't deny our attraction to each other."

"There is no attraction between us."

"Yeah." "That's why you're in here with me." "Holding my hand." "Becca I know you're scared of your feelings for me." "I don't blame you." "I'm not gonna lie when we were kissing I wanted it to go further but I want to hold back until you're ready." "If we ever did get to that point I'd need to know it's what we both want." "I promise I won't hurt you." He let go of her hand and put it to her cheek. They were about to kiss when the door opened. Rebecca quickly went to the other side of the room. Bridget Bella walked in. She was on her cell phone.

"Are you ok?" She asked going up to him.

"Yeah." He said.

"He says he's fine mom." She said into the phone.

"Let me talk to her." She handed him the phone. "Hi aunt Brie." "I'm fine." "Well I don't have my cell phone with me right now." "If my mom calls you again tell her I'm fine." Rebecca left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Three weeks had passed Rebecca had a few days off. Today she decided to go visit her parents. She walked through the door. Vaughn was sitting in the living room.

"Surprise." Rebecca said.

"Hi." Vaughn said.

"Hi." "Where's dad?"

"Upstairs." "He's getting ready to go to the gym." John came downstairs.

"Rebecca." He said. They hugged.

"Hi."

"Where's Paul?"

"At home."

"I'm gonna go to the gym for a little while." "I think you should stay for dinner."

"I will." John went over and gave Vaughn a kiss.

"I'll be back." He left.

Rebecca and Vaughn were sitting on the couch.

"Mom I'm kind of having a problem."

"Is it you and Paul?"

"No we're fine." "I wanted to talk to you about this because you went through something similar with dad and that other guy." "I love Paul." "I do." "Lately I've found myself attracted to someone else."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you who."

"Ok."

"See the thing with me and this other guy is we have a history." "When I was a teenager he hurt me very badly."

"Is this one of your ex-boyfriends?"

"No." "He knows I'm dating Paul." "He says he's changed and he wants to be with me."

"Do you believe he's changed?"

"A part of me wants to." "Then another part of me tells me to run away and not to trust him." "That he is no good for me." "Paul is good for me." "I know that."

"Ok so you love Paul but your attracted to this other guy?"

"Right."

"Been there." "Believe me Rebecca I competely understand where you're coming from." "It sucks doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"Have you and this other guy ever slept together?"

"Not recently."

"Do you want to?"

"Mom."

"Come on Rebecca we're both adults."

"Honestly yes and no." "Us sleeping together was how he broke my heart last time."

"You've thought about it though?"

"Yeah." "I would never." "Not while I'm with Paul."

"That's what I used to say about your dad."

"You've told me and Jill you never cheated on that other guy with dad."

"I didn't." "That doesn't mean I didn't want to really bad." "On the same night I broke up with that guy I ended up in bed with your dad." "Then nine months later here you came." "I know it'll be hard but eventually you'll have to choose." "The more time you spend with this other guy the deeper your attraction to him will become." "The deeper your feelings will get." "Trust me, I know."

"This other guy can be a jerk at times but he can also be so cute and so sweet and so charming when he wants to be." Rebecca got a text from Paul. It read.

I was just thinking about you. I can't wait to see you. I love you so much. - Paul

"Aw." Rebecca said. "Then I get texts like this and wonder what the hell I'm doing."

The next day Rebecca was at the gym. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Jake." She said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing you are." "Is Paul here to?"

"No he's at home."

"So you don't have any dinner plans then?"

"Jake."

"What you gotta eat don't you?" "No exceptations or anything." "Nowhere fancy." "Just two friends having dinner." "We'll even get separate checks."

"Friends huh?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "I'll text you the directions to my house."

"Ok." "Around seven?"

"Yeah." "This is not a date do you understand?"

"Absolutely." "In no way a date."

"Ok." "See ya."

"Bye."

Later that night at exactly seven o' clock Jake rang the doorbell. She answered it.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

They went to a "Denny's"

"See I told you." "Nowhere fancy." Jake said.

"I actually love this place."

"Me to."

"They have the best pancakes here."

"I like their burgers." "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you."

After dinner Jake took Rebecca back home. They'd been in her drive talking for the last three hours.

"So where do you keep Muffin Two?" Jake asked.

"Muffin Two?" "Oh." "The bear." "In my bedroom." "Except her name isn't Muffin."

"What is it?"

"Daisy."

"That's cute."

"Did you tell Paul that was a gift from you mom to?" "Like when you lied to me about the music box?"

"No." "He hasn't even noticed her."

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Good." "So did I."

"I should go." "It's almost midnight." She went to undo her seatbelt. She couldn't get the button to press in.

"It's stuck."

"It does that sometimes." "Here." Jake undid his seatbelt and leaned over to help her. He had to push hard but he got it to unbuckle. "There you go."

"Thanks." She said smiling.

"God you're so beautiful." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It quickly became filled with passion. They both went over to his seat. She was on his lap straddling him. As they continued to kiss his hands slipped down to her ass. He squeezed it lightly.

"Mmmmm." She moaned against his lips.

_"We should stop." He thought. "Her lips, her body, her." "I want her but is now the time?"_

She broke the kiss. He could tell just by looking at her what she was thinking about. She was thinking about what happened with them last time.

"I have to go Jake." She said. She got out of the car and went inside.

Jake was driving home.

"_No." He thought. "Now was not the time." "She still doesn't trust me." "She's starting to but she needs more time." "To hear her moan was like music." "Hopefully we can get to the point where she wants to make love." "This time I won't be a virgin who doesn't know what he's doing." "This time it'll be all about her."_


	10. Chapter 10

Three weeks had passed. It was Valentine's Day. Rebecca was once again avoiding Jake. She knew she couldn't find herself in another situation with Jake like the one she'd been in. She'd been sticking close to Paul. She was going to dinner with him tonight. She walked into the Divas Locker Room. She saw flowers with her name on them. She picked up the card. It read.

Happy Valentine's Day Becca.

It wasn't signed but she knew who they were from. Stacey came in. Rebecca turned around.

"Aw." "From Paul?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah."

"What do you two have planned tonight?"

"He's taking me to dinner." "It's supposed to be somewhere fancy." "I already have the dress I'm gonna change into in my bag." "I'm gonna go thank him for the flowers." She took the flowers with her.

She knocked on Jake's locker room door. He answered it.

"Hi." He said smiling.

"Hi." "You have to take these." She said handing them to him.

"Why?" "Don't you like them?"

"Yes but Paul can't know I have them."

"What did you do all the other times I sent you flowers?"

"I gave them to Stacey." "I can't do that this time because she already thinks they're from Paul."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Going to dinner with Paul."

"Don't." "Come out with me."

"Jake Paul is my boyfriend." "When are you going to understand that?"

"It's hard to with connection between us."

"Connection?"

"Come on Becca." "You know we have feelings for each other."

"They're are no feelings between us Jake." "Not on my part anyway."

"Oh no?"

"No."

"Then what was a couple weeks ago and don't say a mistake." "We went out we had fun together." "Then at the end of the night-

"Stop."

"You know what that was at the end of the night Becca?" "That was passion."

"You're crazy." "They're no feelings between you and me and their damn sure isn't any passion."

"Yes there is." "It's right below the surface of both of us." "You're afraid of it." "The more we hold back the more we want to give in and let it flow."

"Whatever." She walked away.

Later that night Rebecca and Paul went to dinner. The restaurant was very nice. Paul ordered a bottle of Cristal champagne.

"You look gorgeous tonight Rebecca." Paul said.

"Thank you." "You look pretty gorgeous yourself." "After dinner I just might have to go back to your room with you and make love to you for hours and hours."

"Sounds fun." "Rebecca I know it's only been four months but it's been the best four months of my life." "I never want it to stop." He got down on one knee and opened a little box. Rebecca couldn't believe the beauty of the ring or the size of the diamond. "I love you with all my heart." "One day I want you to have my children and for those children to have grandchildren." "Rebecca Ann Cena, will you marry me?"

_"It's time to make that choice."_ She thought. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

Two days had passed. Rebecca and Paul hadn't told anyone about their engagement yet. They wanted to tell their families in person. Rebecca and Paul had both just gotten to the arena. They'd asked their families to meet them in Stephanie's office. They were outside Stephanie's office.

"Ready?" Paul asked.

"Yep." They went in. Everyone was waiting for them.

"Well come on tell us." Stephanie said.

"First Rebecca needs to call Jill." Paul said. She took out her cell phone called Jill and put her on speaker phone. "Hi Jill."

"Hi Paul." Jill said.

"Guess what."

"What?"

"On Valentine's Day I asked your sister to marry me and she said yes."

"What?" Everyone said.

"My little girl's getting married?" Vaughn said.

"Yeah." Rebecca said. They hugged. "Congratulations."

"See Steph what did I tell ya?" Paul Sr. said.

"That one day Rebecca would be our daughter-in-law." "Come here both of you." She hugged both of them. "I'm so happy for you two." "What kind of wedding do you want?"

"We're still deciding." Paul Jr. said.

"We'll get you the best wedding planner."

"Paul." John said going up to Paul Jr.

"Mr. Cena." Paul said.

"So you're ready to marry my daughter?"

"Yes sir." "I love your daughter and I want to spend my life with her."

"As long as you treat her right I have no problem with that." They shook hands. Paul Sr. hugged Paul Jr.

"Congratulations son." Paul Sr. said.

"Thanks dad." Paul Jr. said.

Rebecca went to the Divas Locker Room. She went up to Stacey.

"Wanna see what Paul gave me for Valentine's Day?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure." Stacey turned around Rebecca held out her ring hand. "Oh my god."

"Yeah." Rebecca said smiling. They hugged.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks."

"Did he ask you at dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Did you have any idea?"

"Not a clue." "You'll be a bridesmaid right?"

"Of course."

Rebecca went to catering to get a coffee.

"Hi." Jake said coming up to her.

"Hi."

"What is that?" He grabbed her ring hand and held it up.

"Paul asked me to marry him."

"Becca no." "We need to talk." They went to an abandoned part of the arena. "Becca you can't do this."

"Why?"

"What about us?"

"There is no us."

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't."

"What about all the stuff I gave you?" "What about what we've been feeling?" "Don't say you don't feel anything for me." "I know you feel something."

"Jake those things you gave me, those notes they were beautiful but I love Paul."

"You can't marry Paul."

"Jake."

"When we went out we had fun." "You're scared that's what it is." "Scared of trusting me." "Scared of letting me in."

"I admit that night was fun but it was just one night."

"I want nights like that all the time." "If it's the sex thing that's freaking you out I'll wait as long as you want." "I don't care." "I just want to be with you Becca."

"No."

"Don't marry Paul."

"You can't give me one good reason why."

"Because- "Because I- He kissed her. She kissed him back. He broke it for a second. "You feel nothing?" They kissed again. "Absolutely nothing?" He mumbled against her lips. She broke it.

"No." "I'm engaged." "I can't do this anymore."

"If you don't feel anything why do we keep ending up in positions where we keep making out?"

"You keep kissing me.

"You kiss me back."

"Becca deep down I know you want what I want." She shook her head no. "No?" He kissed her. "We want each other." She kissed him back. She put her hands of the back of his head. It grew more passionate. She broke it again.

"What am I doing?" "Look Jake you're a great kisser but I can't be with you because I don't trust you." "Paul has never hurt me the way you did." "I trust him." "I love him." "I'm marrying him." "That's there is to it." She walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Two months had passed. It was Sunday. Everyone was at the hotel for Raw tomorrow. This afternoon Rebecca and Paul were meeting with the wedding planner. They were in bed asleep. They were on their sides facing each other. Paul opened his eyes and looked at Rebecca. He kissed her. After a few seconds he felt her kiss him back. He rolled on his back and pulled her on top of him.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning. "Sorry to wake you but I needed to kiss you."

"That's alright." "I can't wait til this afternoon."

"We're meeting the wedding planner at four right?"

"Yeah." "We finally get to start planning our wedding." She said smiling.

"Come here." They kissed. Rebecca cell phone started to ring. She broke the kiss sat up to get it. Paul went with her. He kissed her again.

"Mm-mm." He mumbled against her lips. "I have to get it." She said. "No." They kissed. It could be your mom or dad." "I care don't." He lifted up a little and slid her into him. They started to move. The phone stopped ringing. "Ohhh." Rebecca moaned. "Rebecca." Paul groaned. "Paul." Paul's cell phone started to ring. He knew it was Stephanie because of the ringtone. They stopped moving. "Should we stop?" Rebecca asked. "No but we've got to hurry." He said. "She obviously wants one of us." "Right now...They kissed and started moving again. He grabbed her hips to make her go faster. ...I want you." "Paul, ohhh god Paul." She moaned. "I love you so much." He groaned. "I love you too." "Ohhhh my god ohhhh...They kissed. ...yes, yes, ohhhh my god, ohhh." She moaned giving in. "Rebecca." He groaned giving in.

They got up and dressed. Paul's cell phone started ringing again. It was Stephanie's ringtone.

"Hi mom." He said. "Sorry I was sleeping." "Yeah." He handed the phone to Rebecca. "She wants to talk to you." Rebecca took the phone.

"Hello Stephanie." "Sure." "Do you wanna talk to Paul again?" "Ok bye." They hung up.

"What did she want?"

"She wants me to meet her in the conference room downstairs."

"Why?"

"She didn't say." See, I told you I should've answered the phone."

"I liked hearing you moan a lot better."

"Paul." She laughed.

"It sucks we had to rush." "I wanted to make love to you." "Nice and slow." He kissed her.

"We will later but right now I gotta go."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too."

Rebecca went down to the conference room. She knocked on he door.

"Come in." Stephanie said. She went in. "Hi Rebecca."

"Hi."

"Please have a seat." Rebecca sat down.

"So why did you wanna see me?"

"I'll explain everything as soon we're all here." There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Jake walked in.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yes." "Have a seat." He sat down next to Rebecca. "We would like the two of you to become WWE's new villian power couple."

"So that would mean I'd have to turn." Rebecca said.

"Yes."

"Ok."

"You'll be the new couple everyone loves to hate."

"When will this start?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Sounds like fun." Jake said.

"Yeah." Rebecca said trying to sound happy about it.

"I'm glad you both feel that way." Stephanie said. "I have a feeling this is going to go very well." "You can go now." They both left the room.

They were walking to the elevators.

"So, we get to work together." Jake said.

"Jake let's be clear." "It's just a job we're doing." "I know you like me but nothing's ever gonna happened."

"Perhaps you've forgotten when we made out like five times." He whispered in her ear.

"Jake."

"So you're still marrying Paul huh?"

"Yes."

"You say we were a mistake that's the mistake." The elevator opened. He got in.

"I'm taking the next one." The doors closed. _"Great now we have to be a couple."_ She thought.


	13. Chapter 13

The next night Rebecca was at the arena. She was dredding this storyline with Jake. She didn't want to do it but how could she say no to the boss. She went to go see Paul in his locker room. She sat down next to him the couch. They kissed.

"Hey, what's a matter?" Paul asked noticing the look on Rebecca's face. "Are you mad at me?"

"No." "I'm just stressed."

"About what?"

"This storyline with Jake Ziggler." "I don't wanna do it."

"Why?"

"Jake and I don't get along."

"Why didn't you tell my mom no then?"

"I can't do that she's my boss." "I'd get fired."

"I'd never let her fire you." "I'll talk to her."

"No."

"Why?"

"Do you know how unprofessional that would look?" "I'm already own as the daughter of the golden boy kiss ass."

"That's not true though."

"I know but you know how the public is and even some people who work here."

"Yeah." "Those kinds of people are assholes."

"I can put my personal feelings for Jake aside I'm a professional."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." "Thanks for offering to help."

"No problem."

Jake was in catering getting something eat before the show started. Bridget came up to him.

"Hey cuz." She said.

"Hey."

"Tough break for you tonight huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tonight you start that storyline with that Cena bitch."

"Bridget lay off her."

"What that whole family is a bunch of kiss ass losers."

"That's enough Bridget." He said angrily. "You don't even know Becca."

"Oh god don't tell me you like her or something." "Honestly Jake I thought you had better taste then the Cena bitch."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You're wrong about her."

"Yeah?" "Then why is she engaged to Paul?" "She's sleeping her way to the top." "She's a skank."

"Becca's not like that."

"You know this because you know her so well right?"

"Yeah I do know her." "She's a good person and she doesn't deserve to talked about like that."

"She's still a bitch."

"I see only one bitch standing here." Bridget's jaw dropped. "See you out there partner." Jake walked away.

It was also time for Rebecca to go out. It was going to be her and Randy Orton's son Ryan against Jake and Bridget. She went up to the curtain where Jake was already standing.

"Hi Jake." She said.

"Hi." Bridge came walking up to them.

"Look it's the Cena bitch." Bridget said.

"Nice to see you to Bridget." Rebecca said.

"So you're marrying Paul." "Yeah that's fair for the rest of us." "You won't even have to work for a chance at the Divas Championship." "All you'll have to do is get down on your knees and do like your soon to be father-in-law used to say, suck it."

"Fuck off Bridget don't you talk to Becca that way." Jake said.

"Jake why are you sticking up for this trash?"

"She is not-

"Guys." Ryan said coming up to them. "What's with this arguing?" "We all have work to do."

They were having their match. Bridget was down on the outside. Jake went and got a chair. The refree took it from him and dropped outside the ring. Rebecca went and got it. She slid in the ring as Jake was arguing with the refree. Ryan was just standing up. She hit him with the chair. The crowd booed. She slid back out of the ring dropped the chair and returned to her corner. Jake cover Ryan and got the three count. Rebecca got in the ring. They hugged and kissed. As they were standing on the top of the ramp Jake looked at her. He dipped her backwards and they shared a passionate kiss before going to the back.

They were in catering.

"That was fun." Rebecca said.

"Yeah it was."

"Jake thank you for sticking up for me earlier."

"Nobody's gonna talk to you like that you don't deserve it." "You're great." Rebecca saw Paul going to the curtain for his match.

"See ya."

Rebecca ran to catch up to Paul.

"Honey." She said as she caught up to him.

"Hey baby." "You did great."

"Thanks." They were at the curtain. Paul's music came on. "Go get'em Triple H." She kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Paul went through curtain.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been three weeks since Rebecca had started the storyline with Jake. She was actually having fun doing it. She liked playing the bad girl. She figured in this roll she could set herself apart from John and be her own person. The popularity of her and Jake as an onscreen couple was spreading like wildfire. They had a joint-autograph signing at the IX Center today. That's how most of their appearences were now. Wherever one went there was the other. Rebecca had just gotten to the IX Center. She went into what was like a green room. Jake was already there.

"Hi Jake." She said.

"Hey Becca." She sat down next to him on the couch. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine." "You?" "Can't complain."

"You look beautiful today."

"Jake are you flirting with me?"

"No." "I'm preparing."

"Preparing?" She said confused.

"Well we have to go out there and act like a couple so I'm just practicing."

"So you didn't mean what you just said?"

"No." "I meant it." "Besides even if I was flirting with you is that so bad?"

"Well I am engaged."

"Yeah but I don't see any fiancee's around here, do you?" He said smiling.

"Jake you're something else sometimes." She said smiling back.

"I don't know how you do that."

"Do what?"

"Every day you're more and more gorgeous."

"Was that practice to?"

"No." "That was all me." Rebecca just rolled her eyes and smiled again. There was a knock at the door. A woman came in.

"We're ready for you." She said.

They were there for two hours. Rebecca was going to her car.

"Becca." She heard Jake say. She turned around.

"What?"

"Wanna go to lunch?" "I saw a Denny's down the road." "My treat."

"I don't know."

"Come on." "You gotta eat." "I know you gotta be hungry." "I'm starving."

They were in the restaurant eating their food.

"That was a fun autograph signing." Jake said.

"Yeah." "You know with as much as we get booed and surprised we have that many fans." "You know the fans." "Some live for the bad guys."

"Yeah."

"I think the fans will really love the segment tonight." "Especially the ones who hate your dad."

"Yeah." "It'll be kind of weird but fun."

Later that night Rebecca was at the arena. She went to Paul's locker room. He wasn't there so she decided to sit down and wait for him. Ten minutes later the door opened.

"Hey baby." He said sitting down next to her. They kissed.

"Hi." "The wedding planner called." "She wants to meet next Tuesday."

"Tuesday?" He said thinking for a minute. "Ok." "How was your autograph signing today?"

"Fine."

"Jake hasn't stepped out of line has he?"

"No."

"Rebecca I've been thinking since we're engaged and all." "We should move in together."

"You wanna move in together?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Later that night Rebecca and Jake went out to the ring. Rebecca got a microphone. She and Jake stood in the center of the ring. The crowd booed.

"What?" She said. "You all don't like my new attitude?" "I know." "You want me to be all about...She turned her head towards John at the commentators table. ...Hustle, Loyalty and Respect." "Isn't that right, daddy?" John took off his headset grabbed a microphone and got in the ring.

"Rebecca Ann." John said. "What has gotten into you?" "What has he done to you?" He said looking at Jake.

"I don't think the things he does to me aren't any business of yours." She looked back at Jake and smiled then back to John. "I'm not a little girl anymore and I'm not a female version of John Cena." "No longer will I spend my career living up to the expectations of you, or these people." "Now it's all about me, the love of my life and our rise to the top." "As far as Hustle, Loyalty and Respect go." "You can take them and shove them up your ass, John." Jake took the microphone.

"Don't worry about your daughter John." Jake said. "She's in good hands." "Every single night." When he said that John stepped to hit him. Rebecca got in-between them and slapped John in the face. As they left the ring John stood there holding his cheek in disbelief at what just happened.

Rebecca and Jake were in the back alone.

"You did really good." Jake said.

"Thanks." "So did you." "I hope I didn't hit my dad to hard."

"He's tough." "He can take it." "You're really good at this."

"What?"

"The bad girl thing." "To good for it all to be an act." "I bet deep down there's some part of you that would like to do something... He leaned close to her face. ...knowing how bad and it is, that turns you on."

"Jake stop." She said smiling and blushing a little.

"It's something I'd like to do to." He heard someone coming so he got away from her. It was Paul.

"Great job Rebecca." He said coming up to her.

"Thanks." She said.

**I have an idea for a story. I haven't decided who's gonna play the lead male character I'm thinking John Cena but I'm open to suggestions. My idea is whoever the male lead happens to be is a high school teacher and he starts having an affair with his eighteen year old student. I haven't decided if the student would be an OC or a Diva. I'm open to suggestions on that to. I know subject matter like this can be a little thouchy. What do you guys think? Is it a good idea?**


	15. Chapter 15

A month had passed. Rebecca was finally moving in with Paul. They'd been really busy so they hadn't had the time. They were getting the last of the boxes from the U-Haul truck. They sat them in the living room.

"Let's take a break before we start unpacking." Paul said.

"Alright." They sat sat down on the couch.

"This is nice." "Now that you work with Ziggler I barely get you alone."

"I know."

"I wish they would've picked me for the storyline instead."

"Me to."

"I'll bet my parents are happy though." "Your segments with him are always the highest rated."

"Who knows maybe we'll get to work together someday."

"That'd be nice." "I'm glad you finally live here now."

"Me to." "I'm just gonna had the winters."

"I'll keep you warm."

"Oh really?" She said smiling.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well it starts like this." He kissed her. "I'm sure you can figure out the rest out."

"Yeah that's always fun."

"I would hope so."

"Otherwise I wouldn't be marrying you." She said jokingly.

"Oh so you're marrying me for my skills in bed?"

"Pretty much."

"Well at least I'm doing something right in this relationship."

"I'm kidding." "I'm marrying you because I love you so much."

"I know."

"December will get here before we know it."

"I can't wait."

"Me either." They kissed.

Two nights later they were back on the road in Texas. Everyone was at the arena. Rebecca was in catering. Jake came up to her.

"Hey Becca." He said.

"Hi Jake."

"Did you look at our schedule for tomorrow?"

"No."

"We have to take a plane to Tampa right after the show tonight."

"Why?"

"We have to do a radio show Tuesday morning and a photo shoot Wednesday morning."

"So that mean we're missing the house shows?"

"I guess so."

"I gotta go." "See you out there later."

"Bye."

Rebecca went to Paul's locker room. He was sitting down putting on his kneepads.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi."

"I have some bad news."

"What?"

"You have to sleep alone tonight." "I should've looked at my schedule." "I have to fly to Tampa tonight to do a radio show with Jake in the morning." "Then we have do a photo shoot."

"So you're not coming to Mississippi?"

"Nope."

"Well I guess I'll just have to kiss you now to hold me over." They kissed.


	16. Chapter 16

It was eight in the morning. Rebecca had been up for about a half hour. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. She and Jake had to be at the radio station in a half hour. There was a knock on her hotel room door. She answered it.

"Jake." She said surprised. He was holding a cup holder with two coffees in it.

"Hi." "Can I come in?"

"Sure." He want in.

"Coffee?"

"Yes thank you." She took one.

"I didn't know if you liked cream or sugar so I got both."

"This is a surprise." She said as she was adding cream to her coffee. "I figured you'd be at home."

"I was but I figured since we're going to the same place I might as well give you a ride."

"Thanks that's nice of you."

"Speaking of which we'd better get going." "We don't want to be late."

They went to the radio station. They got their headsets on and they were waiting for a commerical to be over.

"Hello and welcome to sports hour with me, your host Janie Briggs." She said. "Today we have to special guests." "From the WWE." "WWE Superstar Jake Ziggler and WWE Diva Rebecca Cena." "Welcome."

"Thank you." Jake said.

"It's great to be here." Rebecca said.

"It's an honor to meet the top couple in WWE." "Jake your parents also worked for the WWE."

"Yes they did." Jake said. "My father is Dolph Ziggler and my mother is Nikki Bella."

"Did Dolph help to train you?"

"Yes he did." "I learned a lot from him." "Unlike him though, I don't steal the show." "I take over the show."

"What was it like growing up having Nikki Bella as a mom?"

"Oh mom's great." "I love her." "The best mom any guy could ask for."

"Rebecca your father is John Cena." Janie said.

"Yes." Rebecca said.

"Do you feel you have a lot to live up to being his daughter?"

"Yes." "I have big shoes to fill."

"What was it like to work with him on live TV?"

"It was really fun." "On the show we have very different personalities." "I think that's why so many people boo me now." "When I first started on the show I was good, respectful, everything you would expect a Cena to be." "Now I look out for me and I get mine."

"I think it's safe to say that you and your dad are pretty opposite."

"Yeah." "My last name may be Cena but I am not a John Cena clone." "I think I prove that each and every week."

"The question on my mind and I'm sure our listeners is, we know you're a couple on TV." "What about outside the ring."

"No we're not dating." Jake said. "I'm single."

"How about you Rebecca?"

"I'm actually engaged." Rebecca said.

"To who?"

"Triple H Jr."

"Well I wish you two the best of luck."

Later that night Rebecca cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Paul said.

"Hi."

"How'd it go today?"

"Good."

"I'm lonely Rebecca."

"You are?"

"Yeah." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I can't wait til Thursday."

"Me either."

"I'm gonna get off here and go to bed."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next day after the photo shoot Rebecca was in the parking lot.

"Hey Becca." Jake asked. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Wanna come over for dinner?" "I'll cook."

"You know how to cook?"

"Yeah."

"Alright what time?"

"Seven." "I'll text you directions to my house."

"Ok."

That evening at seven Rebecca knocked on the door. Jake answered it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come in." She went in. "Did you have any trouble finding it?"

"No."

"Everything's almost ready."

"This is really nice." Rebecca said looking around.

"Thanks." Rebecca looked at the couch. "What?"

"This couch looks um, familiar."

"Oh really?" "Does it remind you of anything?" He said smiling.

"No way." "This is the couch?" "The one that used to be in your parents living room?"

"Yeah."

"Well I won't be sitting on it."

"Why?"

"To many memories."

"Good ones though right?"

"Up untill that Monday yes."

"Let me go check on dinner."

They were in the kitchen eating. They were having fried chicken, mash potatoes and cornbread.

"This is delicious." Rebecca said.

"Thanks."

When they were finished Rebecca was throwing away her napkin. She takeout cartons in the trash. Jake's back was to her. He was doing the dishes. She sat on the counter acrossed from him.

"So, how much did the dinner cost you?" She said smiling.

"What?"

"I found the takeout cartons in the trash."

"Oh." He turned to her. "I'm sorry I lied." "I just wanted to impress you."

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble." "You can't cook can you?"

"I can put stuff in a microwave." He dried off the last dish and turned to face her. "I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"It was very nice." "I appreciate it."

"So when's your wedding?"

"December sixth."

"That's only seven months away." "Are you sure you'll have everything ready by then?"

"Yeah." "We have a great wedding planner."

"To think if I hadn't fucked up in high school maybe you'd be marrying me."

"Yeah, our parents would love that."

"Whatever their problems are with each other are their problems." "I don't care about that." "I care about you."

"I know."

"I've had fun working with you."

"I've had fun to."

"You know what I like best about working with you?"

"What?

"This." He slowly pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back. It became passionate quickly. She moaned as she felt his hands going up her bare legs under her skirt. She could feel him pulling down her panties. She gasped in his mouth when she felt his hand slip inside her. She put her head back and breathed heavier with her eyes closed. Jake wanted to make her feel good. He wanted to please her. Just the way she felt right now was driving him crazy. She couldn't describe the way she was feeling right now. She knew this was wrong but as wrong as it was it felt so good. She didn't want him to stop. He went faster. "Mmmmmmmm." She moaned loudly. She kissed him as he continued to go faster. She moaned into his mouth. "Ohhhhh." "Ahhhhh." She moaned as she gave in. He undid his jeans. He kissed her and slid her to the edge of counter. Her legs went around his waist. He slipped inside her and started moving slowly. "Ohhhh." She moaned. They kissed. "Becca." He groaned. "Jake." She moaned. Suddenly he lifted her from the counter. They went through the living room and up the stairs. When they got to the top Jake unzipped Rebecca's skirt and put her down. It fell it the floor. They took off each other's shirts. He picked her up again. They went into the bedroom. Before he laid her down he undid her bra throwing it on the floor. They kissed. He slipped inside her again moving faster this time. "Ohhh, my god." She moaned against his lips. "Oh Becca." He groaned. "Ohhhh, mmmmm, Jake ohhhh, Jake." They kissed. "Uhhn." He groaned. "Oh my god, ohhhh, yes, my god, oh yes, ohhhhh Jake." She moaned giving in. "Baby." He groaned giving in.

She was sleeping on his chest. His eyes were closed. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Becca." He whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

Jake woke up the next morning. He opened his eyes and looked next to him. Rebecca wasn't there.

"Becca?" "Becca?" He searched the whole house but Rebecca was nowhere in sight.

What Jake didn't know was Rebecca was on a plane to California. It was about to touch down. When Rebecca got off the plane she went to the hotel where the wrestlers were and got her key from the front desk. She went up to the room. Paul was sitting on the couch.

"Hey baby how wa- She kissed him. He stood up. They went into the room.

An hour and a half later they were laying in bed. Paul was holding her.

"Not that I'm complaining but what brought that on?" He said looking at her.

"I just missed you."

"I'll say." "I missed you to."

"I love you Paul." She kissed him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Later that night at the arena Jake was looking for Rebecca. Stacey was in catering he went up to her.

"Stacey have you seen Becca?" He asked.

"No."

"When you do tell her I'm looking for her."

"Ok."

Jake was walking down the hall. He saw John.

"John have you seen Becca?" He asked.

"No."

"Is Paul here yet?"

"I think so."

"I need to talk to Becca."

"Why?"

"We have to go over something for the show tonight."

"I'll let her know you're looking for her if I see her."

Jake went to the trainers room. Vaughn was there.

"Hi Vaughn have you seen Becca?" He asked.

"No."

"Ok."

Rebecca was sitting a crate crying.

_"How could I do that to Paul?" She thought. "What is the matter with me?" "Should I tell him, should I not tell him." "I don't know what to do."_

About an hour later it was almost time for Jake and Rebecca to go out. Rebecca came running up to the curtain.

"Where have you been?" Jake asked. His music came on. They went out.

Twenty minutes later they came back to the back.

"Becca I wanna talk to you." Jake said.

"Jake look all we're supposed to do is our job." "We've done it for the night." "Goodbye."

"Fine I'll talk about it right here." "Last night-

"Ok, ok."

They walked until they found an empty room.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Why did you leave this morning?"

"Jake last night was-

"Don't say a mistake." "Last night was great." "It's something I've wanted for a long time."

"It was great but I'm engaged Jake." "From now on we work together and that's all."

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"Becca please don't marry Paul."

"Don't start this again."

"You can't marry him." "You can't."

"Jake." She sighed."

"You can't because, because I love you."

"What?" She said shocked.

"I love you Rebecca."

"You called me Rebecca."

"Never mind that." "Did you here what I just said?"

"Jake just because we had sex twice in our lives doesn't mean you love me."

"I loved you way before then." "I've been in love with you since I was three years old." "Since then I've known you're the one for me." "I love you Becca." "After last night I know now more then ever, I want you, I want us." "I want nights like last night."

"Jake please don't do this to me."

"I know you feel something to or last night wouldn't have happened." They kissed. She broke it.

"I can't." "I gotta go." She left.


	18. Chapter 18

A month had passed. Rebecca felt guilty for sleeping with Jake. It was eating away at her. She knew she had to confess to Paul. She'd been trying to figure out how to tell him for weeks. She knew he would be crushed but she hoped he wouldn't break off their engagement. She was at the arena in the Divas Locker Room changing for her match. Stacey came in. They were alone.

"Hey." Stacey said.

"Hi."

"Rebecca what's been up with you lately huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem distracted."

"I have to tell somebody."

"What?"

"Last month...I, slept with Jake."

"You slept with Jake?" "You hate Jake."

"I lied to you." "My secret admirer was him."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you lie?"

"I didn't want anyone to know." "Then Jake and I got paired in the storyline." "We've been getting closer."

"When did this happen?"

"When we spent those two days in Florida." "I feel so bad and so ashamed." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I think Paul will forgive you."

"That's not the only reason I feel bad." "I liked it." "A lot." "To top it all off the night after it happened, Jake told me he loved."

"What?" She said shocked.

"I know." "I'm telling Paul everything after the show tonight." "I just hope he can forgive me."

Later that night Rebecca and Jake had just won their tag match. They were in the back.

"That was a fun match tonight." Rebecca said.

"Yeah." Jake said depressed.

"What's a matter?" Jake took Rebecca by the hand and led her to a dark part of the arena.

"Well I love you and you're marrying Paul." "What do you think is the matter?" "It just hurts knowing that night didn't mean as much to you as it did to me."

"That's not true." "I do care about you Jake." She took his hand. "I do."

"Do you?"

"Yes." He pulled her to him. His arms were wrapped around her waist.

"I could make you happy Becca." He kissed her. She kissed back. "I want to be with you." He mumbled against her lips. "I want to touch anytime I want." He squeezed her ass.

"Mmmm." She moaned against his lips.

"I wanna hear that over and over again in bed."

"Ow my fucking leg!" They heard Paul shout as he was quickly being wheeled passed on a stretcher. Rebecca hurried into the light and saw Paul being wheeled into the trainers room. She quickly went down and in.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked worried. "Mom what's wrong with him?"

"Paul where does it hurt?" Vaughn asked.

"Up here." He said.

"Ooh, that's your quad muscle." "I think we need to call an ambulance."


	19. Chapter 19

Two months had passed. Paul had suffered a torn quadricep. He'd already been out for two months and it was possible he could be out for another four to six. He promised Rebecca the wedding would still take place on time, which was in five months. Pauil was at an inpatient rehab hospitial in Connecticut. It was only an hour away from where Rebecca and Paul lived. Rebeeca still hadn't told Paul that she slept with Jake. She thought it would be wrong to tell him while he was recovering from an popularity of Rebecca and Jake was continuing to grow. Last month Jake had won the Money In The Bank ladder match. Next week Rebecca had her very first shot at the Divas Championship at Survivors Series against Stacey. Rebecca was on the road. She was in her hotel room. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi." Paul said.

"Hi baby what's up?"

"Not much." "I just finished a therapy session."

"How did that go?"

"Good."

"That's good."

"I'm lonely." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I need to see you."

"I would love to see you." "I wish I could." "You know how busy I am."

"Yeah." "I wish I could be there for your big match next week."

"I'm really nervous about it."

"You don't need to be you're gonna do great."

"I gotta go." "I'm going to lunch with Stacey."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

Rebecca was waiting on Stacey on the hotel lobby. She saw a piano. She sat down at it and started playing.

"That's really good." Jake said coming up to the piano.

"Thank you."

"You're mom teach you that?"

"From three to nine." "You could probably learn." "You wanna try?"

"No."

"Come on you already know how to play the guitar." "This isn't much harder."

"Ok." He sat down next to her.

"Press the keys I press on your side." She started pressing keys. He was keeping up with her for a minute then he messed up.

"Fuck."

"Here." She got up and put her hand overtop of his guiding it to the right keys. "Good."

"Ahem." Stacey said clearing her throat behind them.

"Hi Stacey." "I gotta go Jake."

Rebecca and Staey went to a restaurant.

"So what was that about?" Stacey asked,

"What was what about?"

"You and Jake looked awfully cozy at the piano."

"No." "I was playing." "I figured it'd be easy for him to learn since he can already play the guitar."

"I saw you two." "There's some definite chemistry there."

"No." "No chemistry." "No chemistry between me and Jake whatsoever."

"Not even when you slept together?"

"Just because it was amazing um, I mean no."

"Did you tell Paul yet?"

"No." "I will." "When he gets better." "I don't feel right telling him right now."

"I understand but you need to."

"I know and I will."

Later that night after the show Rebecca was in her hotel room. There was a knock at her door. She was surprised to see Bridget standing there.

"You stay the hell away from my cousin." Bridget said.

"What?"

"I saw you two at the piano today." "What thej hell was that about?"

"I was just giving him a piano lesson."

"What else have you given him?"

"Bridget incase you've forgotten, I have a fiancee."

"I know sexual tension when I see it."

"Nothing has or ever will happen between me and Jake."

"Well the slut doesn't fall far from the tree."

"You should know." She shut the door in her face.


	20. Chapter 20

A week had passed. Rebecca's match for the Divas Championship was tomorrow. She was really nervous about it. She was in the hotel gym working out. John came up to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey dad."

"Feel like taking a lunch break?"

"Sure."

They went to a restaurant. They were eating.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow night?"

"Yeah."

"I was to when I had my first title opportunity."

"You won though."

"You don't think you'll win?"

"No, I think I'll win." "Stacey will give me everything she has and I'll expect nothing less."

"It'll be a hell of a match and I'll have a front row seat for it."

"I just with Paul could be here."

"I know." "How is he doing?"

"Really good."

"Good." "Rebecca no matter what happens tomorrow night, I want you to know how proud I am of you."

"Thanks dad."

The next night Rebecca was standing around backstage waiting for the show to start. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Hey Jake." Rebecca said.

"Hey." "Nervous?"

"Very."

"Don't be you're gonna be great." "You got this."

"Rebecca." She heard from behind her. She turned around.

"Aunt AJ." She said smiling.

"I'll leave you to to talk." Jake said. He walked away.

Rebecca went over to AJ.

"Hi." Rebecca said.

"Hi." They hugged. "How are you?"

"Good." "It's been a long time."

"Yeah." "Stacey told you're marrying Paul."

"Yes I am." "December sixth."

"That's great." "I can't wait for tonight." "My daughter and my niece competing for the Divas Championship."

"Were you nervous your first title shot?"

"Yes." "No matter what the outcome I love you both."

"Thanks."

Rebecca and Stacey were having their match. It was going back and forth. Stacey locked in the Black Widow. Rebecca got out of it and hit her finisher a sit-out powerbomb. She got the three count. She celebrated in the ring before going to the back.

Ryan Orton had just won the Survivors Series elimination match for his team. He was exhausted laying in the middle of the ring. Jake's music came on. He came running down with the briefcase. He handed it to the referee to cash it in. As soon as Ryan got to his feet Jake hit run with a running DDT and got the three count.

After the show Rebecca was in her hotel room. There was a knock at her door. She answered it. Jake was stand there with a champagne bottle and two glasses.

"Hi." She said. "Come in." He went in. "What's that?" She said pointing to the bottle.

"Well we really didn't get a chance to celebrate at the arena." "I figured we could both use a celebratory drink."

"Ok." Jake poured them each a glass and handed her hers. They each took a sip.

"I'm proud of you Becca." "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks." "So how's it feel to be WWE Champion?"

"Awesome."

"You deserve it." He kissed her. "What was that for?"

"I just felt like doing it." He put down his glass and put hers down. "Come here." He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know what you're thinking."

"Do you? "Then you must be thinking it to." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"We shouldn't." She mumbled against his lips.

"Yes we should." He picked her up like you would a bride and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed. He took off his shirt and got on the bed. As he looked at her she saw nothing but love in his eyes. They kissed.

Afterwards she was laying on his chest.

"I love you Becca." He said. She looked up and kissed him. She said back down. _"That's alright." He thought. "Even though you can't admit it I know you love me." "This is all the proof I need."_

**I made a retirement tribute for AJ. If anyone wants to see it the link is on my profile page.**


	21. Chapter 21

Rebecca woke up the next morning. She looked at Jake who was still asleep. She decided to let him sleep while she took a shower. While she was showering she thought about how wrong last night was but how right it felt all at the same time. When she got out of the shower she was in a towel. She went to her bag to get some clothes. Suddenly she felt Jake's arms wrap around her waist. She smiled.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning." "What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed."

"Why?"

"That's what people typically do after a shower."

"I think you should come back to bed."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I'm not done celebrating yet." Rebecca turned to him.

"We don't have time." "You have to go back to your room and pack." "I have to pack."

"First I need to make love to you." He kissed her. She kissed him back. "I'll be quick." He mumbled against her lips as the backed up to the bed. He took off her towel and laid back on the bed with her. He looked at her. "I love you so much." She kissed him.

Afterwards she walked him to the front door.

"Well I think we can both say we've gotten better at having sex since our first time." Jake said.

"Yeah." "It feels a lot better now to."

"I'm glad." He kissed her. "Bye."

"Bye."

After Jake left Rebecca packed her boarded a plane to Connecticut. She wished she wasn't so busy today. She was only a half hour away from where Paul was. She was thinking about going and spending the night with him at the rehab hospital tonight.

Later that night she walked into the Divas Locker Room it was full of people. She went over to Stacey.

"Hi." Rebecca said. "What's wrong?" She asked noticing it looked like Stacey had something on her mind.

"We need to talk." "Come on."

They left the locker room and went down a hall where there werent any people.

"What's up?" Rebecca asked.

"I heard you this morning."

"Heard what?"

"You and Jake." "I was walking by your room and I heard you having sex." "Rebecca I'm worried about what you're getting yourself into." "This has to stop."

"I love Paul." "It's just with Jake, I don't know." "I don't know what I'm doing." "I know I want to marry Paul."

"Well if you want to marry Paul, whatever's happening with Jake has to stop."

"I know."

"I only brought it up because I love you like a sister and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know."

Later that night Jake came up Rebecca in catering.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"If you're not-

Suddenly Rebecca felt hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who." Paul said.

"Oh my god Paul." Rebecca said happily. She turned around. Paul was wearing a leg brace. Jake walked away. Rebecca and Paul hugged and kissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't be this close to you and not see you."

"How did you get here?"

"A car service." "Come spend the night with me tonight."

"Ok."

After the show Rebecca and Paul went back to the rehab center. He was holding her in bed.

"See I told you you wouldn't hurt me." Paul said.

"I'm glad you talked me into it." "It was nice."

"I can't wait to come home." "I miss you."

"I miss you to." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Jake was sitting in his hotel room.

_"Why is she still with him?" He thought. "She loves me." "I know she does." "Maybe this is karma for my past mistakes." "It sucks."_


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning Rebecca woke up to Paul kissing her. They'd been making love for the last two hours.

"Ok honey." Rebecca said. She kissed him. "I gotta go."

"No."

"Baby I have to." "I have to pack and catch a plane."

"I know but I'm have fun."

"I am to but I have to work."

"Yeah." "The WWE's nothing without it's sexy new Divas Champion." "Let me get dressed so I can walk you to the door."

Paul walked Rebecca to the door.

"Be safe." He said.

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Rebecca went back to the hotel. She got on the elevator. Stacey got on to.

"Hey." Stacey said.

"Hi."

"Did you and Paul have fun last night?"

"Yes we did." "I was so glad he showed up."

"So what are you gonna do have the Jake situation?"

"There is no Jake situation." "I made a mistake a couple of times." "It's over."

"Rebecca I know you have feelings for Jake."

"No I don't."

"You can lie to most people but I know you better then anyone." The elevator dinged. Rebecca got off.

"See you later."

Later that evening they had a house show. Rebecca could tell something was wrong with Jake he hadn't spoken to her and after his match that she accompanied him to the ring for, he just went back to his locker room. She waited about five minutes then went to his locker room. The door was cracked open a little.

"Jake." Rebecca said.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She went in. "Shut the door." She did. "So how was Paul last night."

"That's what this is about?" "Jake, you know I'm engaged."

"Yes Becca I know." He said annoyed. "The hell with my feelings for you right?"

"Jake."

"I thought you loved me." "The more I think about it, you're just using me aren't you?"

"No."

"Yes you are."

"You don't understand."

"Yes I do." "I love you but to you I'm just a toy."

"No Jake." "I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Admitting it."

"Admitting what?"

"That I love you." "I'm afraid of loving you." "If you know I love you, you'll hurt me." He got up from the couch and went over to her.

"No I won't." He kissed her. "Say it."

"I love you." They kissed. She felt her back hit the wall. She had on a dress. Jake pulled down her panties. "We can't, not here." He lifted her off the ground. Her legs went around his waist. He slipped inside her. "Ohhh." She moaned.

They went back to the hotel. They were in Jake's bedroom making love for the second time.

"Ohhh, oh my god." Rebecca moaned. "Ohhhh." "Jake." She moaned giving in.

"Becca." He groaned giving in. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	23. Chapter 23

A week had passed since Rebecca had admitted to Jake that she loved him. She felt confused and guilty. She loved Jake but she loved Paul to. She wished they could be one man but she knew they couldn't be. She was at the arena in catering with Stacey. Jake came up to them.

"Hi Jake." Rebecca said.

"Hi Becca." "I wanna go over something for the show tonight." "Can you come to my locker room with me?"

"Yeah."

They went to his locker room. He shut the door.

"Come here." He said. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed.

"I knew that's what you really wanted."

"I missed you last night."

"I missed you to but you know I had that autographing signing this morning." "If I would've stayed with you I wouldn't have gotten any sleep."

"Would that have been such a bad thing?"

"You are so bad."

"Only because you make that way."

"Oh yeah blame me." She said smiling.

"Come home with me tomorrow."

"Come home with you?"

"Yeah." "Two days, just us, we can do whatever we want."

"Alright."

Rebecca had been home with Jake for one day. She was in bed asleep. She was suddenly awoken by the sound of a smoke detector. She popped out of bed and ran down the stairs. The only thing she had on was Jake's t-shirt. She could see smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Jake!" She yelled.

"It's ok baby!" He yelled over the smoke detector. Rebecca went in the kitchen. "It's alright!" Jake opened the back door and fanned smoke away with a towel. The smoke detector stopped. "I was trying to make breakfast."

"I love that you're still trying to impress me but burning your house down isn't the way to do it." "You don't have to impress me." "I already love you." She kissed him.

"I love you too." "What do say after the smoke clears we go out to breakfast?"

"Ok."

Later that afternoon they were laying on the couch together taking a nap. The doorbell rang. That woke Jake up.

"Baby I gotta get up someone's at the door." Rebecca sat up so Jake could get up.

Jake went to the door and opened it.

"Dad." He said surprised.

"Hi son."

"Dad now's not a good time."

"Nice to see you to."

"No." "My girlfriend's here."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, we're kind of busy."

"Oh sorry."

"That's ok."

"I'll see you later then."

"Bye." He shut the door and went back to the couch. He looked at Rebecca. "That was close."

"To close." Rebecca said.

Later that night they were sitting on the couch watching TV. Jake looked at Rebecca. He could tell something was bothering her.

"Becca what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Maybe this was a mistake."

"What?"

"Coming here."

"Why?"

"I meant what I said Jake I love you but I also love Paul." "I'm still marrying him."

"No you can't." "I love you."

"I love you too but we're not together."

"Then let's be together."

"I'm with Paul."

"How can you say you love me and plan on marrying someone else?"

"I love you both so much." "I wish you both could be with me."

"We're meant to be Becca." "Us." "Not you and Paul." "He can't come close to loving you the way I love you."

"I know you love me." He picked her up and sat her on his lap. She was straddling him.

"Yes I do." "Our connection is deeper so much deeper." "Emotionally and physically." "I want you." "I want you forever." They kissed. "I love you so much." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too." He started to lift up her shirt. Rebecca cell phone started to ring. She broke the kiss and answered it. "Hello?" "Hi honey." She got off of Jake.

"Bec


	24. Chapter 24

Three months had passed. Rebecca and Paul's wedding was in a month. He was improving. He was still in the rehab hospital. Rebecca and Jake continued to take the WWE by storm. They also continued their steamy love affair. Rebecca knew she had to make a choice. It was going to be a difficult decision no matter what. Rebecca went to Jake's hotel room with only the intentions of talking to him. They ended up in bed. Jake was holding her.

"Jake we need to talk." She said.

"Ok."

"As you know my wedding is next month."

"Yeah but what I don't understand is why." "I love you." "You don't need him." Rebecca sat up.

"Jake...I'm really sorry." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't do what I think you're gonna do."

"I love you but I can't do this anymore." "It's over."

"Becca you can't mean that."

"I'm losing my mind Jake." "I can't keep seeing you and Paul forever." "It's to much."

"Then break up with Paul."

"I can't."

"You can break up with me though right?"

"This isn't easy for me."

"Right."

"It isn't." "I love you Jake."

"Apparently not more then the Mcmahon family money."

"You asshole."

"What?" "Does the truth hurt?"

"I can't even look at you right now." She got out of bed and started getting dressed. "I'm glad I'm breaking up with you." She said angrily.

"Yeah well I'm glad to."

"It wouldn't have worked between us anyway."

"No, gold digging whores aren't my type."

"Drop dead." She walked out of the bedroom and slammed the front door as she left. Jake got tears in his eyes.

As Rebecca got on the elevator she started to cry.

Two days later Rebecca was sitting at home. The front door opened.

"Honey I'm home." Paul said. He came into the living room and sat down next to Rebecca.

"Oh my god honey." Rebecca said surprised. They hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been discharged from the rehab hospital." "I still have to do a list of exercises but by our wedding I should be good as new."

"That's so great." "Why didn't you call me?" "I would've picked you up."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"You did." "I'm so glad you're home."

"I'm happy to be home." "You know where I feel like going?"

"Where?"

"To the bedroom." He stood up and picked her up like to would a bride. "Might as well practice this now."

"What about your leg?"

"It'll be fine." They kissed and went upstairs.


	25. Chapter 25

A month had passed. Rebecca and Paul's wedding was tomorrow. Paul was scheduled to return next week. Rebecca was at a house show in New York. She was flying back to Connecticut tonight. Other then on the show Rebecca and Jake hadn't spoken to each other since she ended their affair. Rebecca was standing backstage dressed for competition. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." Paul said.

"Hi."

"Have you fought yet?"

"No it's almost time."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me either."

"I don't know if it's the wedding or what but I really wish you here right now."

"Got something on your mind?" She asked smiling.

"Our bed and you becoming more and more naked."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Hold that thought." "Tomorrow night you can do whatever you want to me."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I know." "I gotta go honey."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

After her match Rebecca was in the back sitting on a crate still dressed in her gear. Jake came up to her dressed in his gear.

"Hi." Jake said.

"What?" She said annoyed.

"That stuff I said, I'm sorry." "I didn't mean that." "I was upset that's all."

"I accept your apology." She got off the crate and went to walk away. Jake stepped in front of her. She tried again. He did it again. She tried quicker this time. He ended up trapping her against the wall.

"Becca please don't go through with the wedding." "Please I'm begging you." "I love you." "Please don't do this to me." He kissed her. After ten seconds she kissed him back. She felt him take off her bottoms.

"What are you doing?" She mumbled against his lips. He didn't answer. Instead he lifted her off the ground. Her legs went around his waist. "This doesn't change anything." "I'm still marrying P-ohhh." She moaned quietly when he slipped inside her. He started to move. "I know." He said. "I just need this, one last time." "Uhhn." He groaned. They kissed. Rebecca knew they had to be as quiet as possible. "Oh my god." She moaned. "Baby do you love me?" He asked. She nodded her head yes. "Say it." They kissed. "Ohhh, I love you Jake." He started moving faster. "Mmmmm." "Mmmmmm." She moaned biting her lip to stay quiet. They kissed. Oh Jake, yes, yes." She moaned into his mouth. "Ohhh, god ahhh, mmmm, Jake." She moaned giving in. "Becca." Jake groaned giving in. After a few seconds he put her down. They put their bottoms back on and he walked away.

The next day Rebecca was at the church waiting to go out. She was standing in front of a full-length mirror in her wedding dress.

_"You're making the right choice Rebecca." She thought. "Paul loves you and you love him." "It's time to put the past behind you."_

Suddenly she felt very sick. Lucky for her there was a bathroom in there. She ran in and threw up.

_"Great." She thought. "Just my luck to get sick on my wedding day." "It must be my nerves."_

She went back out to the room and ate about ten breath mints.

Rebecca and Paul were standing in front on the minister and all their family and friends.

"Paul do take Rebecca to be your wife?" The minister asked.

"I do." He said.

"Rebecca do you take Paul for your husband?"

"I do." She said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride. They kissed.


	26. Chapter 26

Three days had passed. Rebecca and Paul were in Hawaii on their honeymoon. Rebecca had been getting sick at random times since they got there. It was early in the morning. Rebecca was in the bathroom throwing up again.

"That's it." Paul said from the bathroom doorway. "When we get back you're going to the doctor."

"I don't think I'm sick." She flushed the toilet. "I think I might be pregnant."

"Really?" He said smiling.

"Yeah."

"Well there's a drugstore here in the hotel let's find out." I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Paul came back a few minutes later with a pregnancy test. Ten minutes later Rebecca was in the bathroom waiting on the results. It was time to check it. She looked at it. It was positive. She got up and picked up the test to show it to Paul. She opened the bathroom door.

"So?" Paul asked. She turned the test so he could see it. "Oh my god." He said happily. "This is so great." He hugged her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." _"It's ok." She thought. "It's Paul's baby." "I know it is."_

Two days had passed Rebecca and Paul decided to come home from their honeymoon a day early so Rebecca could go to the doctor. They were in the waiting room.

"This is so exciting." Paul said.

"Yeah." Paul could tell by the tone in Rebecca's voice something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." "It's just I hope your parents don't get mad at me."

"You're having their grandchild." "Why would they be mad?"

"It's just I'm in the middle of a major storyline." "One that's getting the company a lot of ratings." "Now I have to tell them they have to drop me from it."

"It'll all be fine." "I promise." "They'll work something out."

A nurse came out.

"Rebecca Levesque?" She said.

Rebecca and Paul went back to an examination room. The nurse got a urine specimen from Rebecca. Ten minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hi Rebecca I'm doctor Stamper." She said.

"Hi." Rebecca said. "This is my husband Paul."

"It's nice to meet you Paul."

"It's nice to meet you to." Paul said.

"Well Rebecca." Doctor Stamper said looking at her. "Your tests indicate that you are pregnant." "Why don't you lay back on the table so we can determine how far along you are." Rebecca laid back on the table. The doctor lifted up Rebecca gown and put gel on her stomach. "Is this your first child?"

"Yes." Rebecca said. "We just got married." The doctor put the wand to Rebecca's stomach. A few seconds later the baby appeared on the screen.

"Oh boy."

"What is something wrong?"

"Not at all." "Look there." The doctor said pointing. "There's a second baby."

"A second baby?"

"Yes." "Congratulations you're having twins."

"Twins?" Paul said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes look you can see the second baby."

"I see it."

"Oh my god twins." Rebecca said happily."_ "Twins run in Jake's family." She thought. "Well that doesn't matter." "They're not Jake's they're Paul's."_

"You're about nine weeks along." The doctor said. "Don't worry everything looks fine."

The next evening Rebecca and Paul went to the arena. Just like when they announced their engagement they had everyone meet them in Stephanie and Paul's office. They just walked in.

"What's the big announcement this time?" Stephanie asked.

"You're all going to be grandparents." Paul said.

"No." Vaughn said. "My baby's having a baby?"

"Babies." Rebecca said.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant with twins."

"Come here." They hugged.

"I'm gonna be a grandpa?" John said.

"Yeah." Rebecca said. They hugged. "I'm sorry Stephanie I know this ruins the storyline."

"No." Stephanie said. "Don't worry at all." "I'll take care of it." "I'll have to take back the Divas Championship though."

"I know."

"I'll inform Jake right away."

"Ok." Rebecca turned to Paul. "I'm gonna go tell Stacey."

"Not without a hug from me first." Paul Sr. said. They hugged. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Rebecca went to Jake's locker room. The door was open so she knocked on the frame. He looked up.

"Can I come in?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah." Rebecca went in and closed the door behind her. "What's wrong?" He asked noticing the nervous look on her face.

"I've tried to convince myself that they're not." "They might be." "If they are you deserve to know." "Then again they might not be." "So what am I doing here?"

"Slow down Becca." "What are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant with twins Jake." "They might be yours."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"When did you find this out?"

"Yesterday." Jake stood up and hugged her.

"This is great." "I'm gonna be a father."

"We don't know that."

"Come on Becca." "It's twins." "Twins run in my family." "You know that."

"I'm gonna talk to my doctor and see if we can get some type of DNA test done before the babies are born."

"Does Paul know?"

"What?"

"That the babies aren't his."

"No."

"You need to tell him."

"They might be his."

"They're mine." "I know it." He knelt down by her stomach and rubbed it. "Hi." "Daddy's here." "The sooner mommy realizes that the sooner we can be a family."

"I'm married to Paul Jake."

"Becca." He said standing back up. He put his hands on her stomach. "Our babies prove that the only person you should be married to…is me." He started drifting close to her lips.

"Jake stop." She said in a whisper. "Mmmm." She moaned when he kissed her. She kissed him back. She broke it. "I have to go." "I'm married I can't do this anymore." "I'll let you know what my doctor says." She left.


	27. Chapter 27

Two days had passed. Rebecca had talked to her doctor she needed to pass the information to Jake. She knew she would have to tell Paul and it was going to break his heart. She was at the arena with Paul. She was going to go talk to Jake. She knocked on his locker room door.

"Come in." He said from the other side of the door. She went in. "Hey."

"Hi." She sat down next to him. "I talked to my doctor."

"Any luck?"

"Yeah." "There is a test we can do."

"That's great." "When can we do it?"

"Not until my fifth month of pregnancy."

"That long?"

"Well I'm already in my second month." "We just have to wait three more."

"How does it work?"

"They'll take blood from one of the babies and blood from you to see if it matches."

"Is it safe?"

"Completely."

"Good." "This is just a formality though." "You know as well as I do the babies are mine."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." "I'll be a good father Becca." "I promise."

"If they're yours I know you will be."

"They are mine." "I'd be a good husband to."

"I already have a husband." "Besides you shouldn't want to marry me just because I'm pregnant."

"That's not the reason I want to marry you." "I want to marry you because I'm in love with you." "I'm in love with you, I'm in love with our babies and I want to be a family."

"Speaking of families." "If they are yours that will create all new tension between our families."

"I've said before I don't care about our families problems with each other." "We'll make our own family."

"If you are the father I want our families to be involved in the babies lives."

"I do to but if they can't accept it we don't need them." "That's why we need to be together." "I know you love me."

"Of course I love you but I made my decision." "I chose Paul."

"You made the wrong choice."

"Jake." "Don't do this."

"Do what?"

"This." "Make me feel guilty for not picking you."

"I think I know why you did." "You thought by marrying Paul your feelings for me would go away." "Only that didn't happen did it."

"I have to go Jake."

"Did you tell him yet?"

"I'm telling him tonight." She left.

After the show Rebecca and Paul went back to the hotel.

"Paul come sit down with me." Rebecca said sitting on the couch. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" He sat down next to her.

"This is harder then I thought." "I'm afraid."

"You never have to be afraid to tell me anything."

"While you were at the rehabilitation hospital Jake and I got close." "We started having an affair." "There's a chance that the babies aren't yours." She said tearfully.

"What?" Paul said shocked. "You're kidding me right?"

"No." "I'm so sorry."

"Rebecca how could you?" He said hurt and angry.

"It just happened." "I didn't plan it." "I swear."

"Are you still sleeping with him?"

"No I broke it off." "I want to be with you Paul." "I love you."

"So all those times you'd come to the hospital to see me, you were seeing him behind my back?"

"Yes." "Is there any way you can forgive me and we can put this behind us?"

"I don't know." "I don't even know if we can continue this marriage."

"No, Paul please."

"I need to think." "I'm going for a walk." He left. Rebecca sat there and cried.

**For my next story I'm going to use Roman Reigns as the teacher. I'm also using an OC. I'm thinking of naming her Bailey Andrews.**


	28. Chapter 28

A week had passed. Rebecca and Paul decided to separate. Paul had moved out of the house and into a hotel. He and Rebecca decided to keep things quiet until they knew who the father was. They didn't want the information falling into the wrong hands and getting into the media. Rebecca and Paul had barely spoken since he left. She felt really bad. Raw was in Tampa tonight. Jake was upstairs in his house. He had paint of him. The doorbell rang. He went downstairs.

"Coming." He said. He opened the door. "Hey dad." "Come in." He went in.

"Hey Jake how are you?"

"Good."

"You look like you're busy at work."

"Yeah."

"Making renovations?"

"Sort of."

"Do you need any help?"

"I could use some help painting."

"Alright."

They went upstairs. Other then a few bags on the floor the room was completely empty.

"You can finish up that wall." Jake said.

"Ok." Dolph went over to the wall and picked up the brush. Dolph noticed the gray color. "Jake no offense but what's with this color?"

"You don't like it?"

"I didn't know you liked the color gray that's all."

"I don't really but the lady at the store said it would be perfect."

"Perfect for what?"

"The look I'm going for."

"Shit." Dolph said as he accidently kicked over one of the bags. He bent down to pick up what spilled out and saw there were baby toys, baby bottles, bibs. "Jake why do you have stuff for a baby?"

"What?" Jake looked over and saw Dolph had knocked the bag over. "Oh."

"What's going on?"

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone yet."

"Your girlfriend's pregnant isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"So that's what this is." "It's a nursery."

"Yeah." "Dad you can't tell mom or anyone else."

"Why not?"

"It's a complicated situation."

"Well I think your mom has a right to know about her grandchild."

"You're right and I will tell her went the time is right."

"When will that be?"

"Three more months."

"Why three more months?"

"I can't explain right now."

"Ok." "What's your girl's name?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Like I said it's a complicated situation."

"Are you planning on marrying her?"

"I want to but I don't know if I can." "That's part of the complications."

"Well I am happy for you."

"Thanks."

"This is fun." "I'm gonna be a grandpa."

"Remember you can't say anything to anyone."

"I won't I promise."

"Thank you."

Later that night Rebecca was at the arena. She went to the Divas Locker Room. Stacey was there.

"Stacey are you alone?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah."

"I really need to talk to someone."

"What's a matter?"

"You can't repeat this to anyone."

"I won't."

"Remember when I told you I slept with Jake?"

"Yeah."

"Well for a few months we had an affair." "The twins might not be Paul's."

"Does he know?"

"Yeah." "I told him last week we're separated."

"Does Jake know?"

"Yeah he's convinced he's the father because it's twins."

"Are you still seeing Jake?"

"No." "I don't want Paul to leave me Stacey." "I don't know what to do." "We're keeping it private from everyone until we can do a blood test." "If Jake is the father that's going to be World War III between our families." "Nikki's always hated me." "She hates my mom." "If I'm giving birth to her grandchildren I have a feeling she's gonna reach a new level of megabitch." "Then on top of that if Jake is the father what does that mean for my marriage? "Paul is already in so much pain and I feel so guilty."

"I know this is stressful for you but you have to and stay calm for your babies."

"I know it's just hard."

After the show Paul was in the lobby bar. He'd already drank eight beers. A tall blonde woman came up to him.

"Excuse me." She said. "You're Triple H aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"I'm a huge fan."

"Thank you." "Can I buy you drink?"

"Aren't you married?"

"That's sort of on hiatus right now."

"Ok."

"What would you like?"

"A Seabreeze."

"What's your name?"

"Jessie."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you."


	29. Chapter 29

Three weeks had passed. Paul still had barely spoken to Rebecca. Every time she tried he said he was to busy. It was still being kept secret that Rebecca and Paul were separated. She was in her third month of pregnancy and starting to show. Rebecca was still on the road with the WWE. She wanted to go shopping for the twins. She thought it was a fun activity she and Paul could do together. She dialed his number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi Paul."

"What do you want Rebecca?" He said in kind of a rude tone.

"How are you?"

"Just dandy." "How's Jake, oh I'm sorry I meant how are you?"

"I wouldn't know how Jake is." "I told you that's over."

"Is it?"

"Yes." "I understand your upset and you have every right to be but how can we work this out if you're not willing to at least attempt forgiving me?

"Forgiving you?" "While I was recovering from an injury you cheated on me." "Now you're pregnant and I don't even know if I'm the father."

"I'm sorry." "Look I was calling because I'm gonna go baby shopping." "I thought it would be something fun we could do together."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"I have an autograph signing."

"Every time I want to do something with you you have an autograph signing."

"I have to work." "What do you want from me?"

"I want my husband back."

"Yeah?" "I want the twins in my wife's stomach to be mine without question but we can't all get what we want can we?"

"I'm gonna to then." "I love you."

"Yeah." He hung up.

Paul was walking down the hall of the hotel. He unlocked this room and went inside.

"Jessie?" "Baby are you here yet?" He asked. She came out of the bedroom.

"Hey honey I missed you." She went over to him. They kissed.

"I missed you to."

"Are you alright?" She asked noticing the agitated look on his face.

"Yeah."

"You talked to her didn't you?"

"Yeah." "I just want this whole paternity mess to be over."

"I know baby." "How anybody would do that to you is beyond me." "You are a great man."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." "You're sweet, you're sexy." They kissed. "You're amazing in bed."

"I can tell you one thing right now." "The second that blood test comes back if I'm not the father I'm filling for divorce."

"What if you are the father?"

"Then we have to give it another try." "As far as we go we'll have to go way more under wraps."

"Come on." "Let's go into the bedroom and see if I can't make you smile."

"Alright."

Rebecca went to Jake's room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." "Are you busy?"

"No."

"I'm going baby shopping." "I invited Paul but he's busy." "I'd have more fun if someone went with me."

"Sure I'm in."

"Whose car do you wanna take?"

"Mine."

"Alright."

They been out shopping for about an hour. They decided to go to lunch.

"Thank you for coming with me." Rebecca said.

"No problem." "I'm have fun." "It gave me a chance to buy some things for the nursery."

"The nursery?"

"Yeah I'm converting one of my guestrooms into a nursery."

"That's really sweet Jake but we don't even know if you're the father yet."

"I do." "I know." "I'm bet my life on it."

"If you are the father are you sure you're ready for that responsibility?"

"It'd be new but fun." "I'd rather do it together but I know you're with Paul." The check came. Rebecca got out her wallet. "What are you doing?"

"Paying for my share."

"It's on me."

"I can't let you do that."

"I insist."

"Ok."

When they got back to the hotel Jake carried everything in Rebecca's room.

"Thank you for lunch." She said.

"You're welcome."

"Jake come here they're moving." She put his hand on her stomach. "Do you feel it?"

"Yeah." "It's amazing." "Feeling the babies, seeing you start to show." "It makes you even more beautiful." He went to kiss her. She pulled back.

"I'm sorry Jake I can't." "A part of me still wants to but if I have any chance of getting Paul back I can't do this."

"Ok." He left.


	30. Chapter 30

A month had passed. Paul's attitude towards Rebecca still hadn't changed. Getting him to talk to her was like trying to get blood from a turnip. She wondered if her marriage was over. She wasn't willing to go down so easy. That was a quality she'd got from John. Raw was in Connecticut tonight. Rebecca was at home alone. The phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi sweetie." Vaughn said.

"Hi mom."

"What are you doing?"

"Just sitting here."

"Your dad and I would like to take you and Paul out to dinner after the show tonight."

"Well I'll have to check with Paul." "He's not here right now."

"Ok." "When he gets in call me back and let me know."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

Rebecca hung up and dialed Paul's number.

Paul was on his bed in his hotel room making out with Jessie. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hang on." He said breaking the kiss. "Fuck it's my wife." "Be really quiet." "Hello?" He said answering the phone.

"Hi Paul." Rebecca said.

"Hello Rebecca."

"My mom just called." "My parents want to take us out to dinner tonight."

"No."

"Well what am I supposed to tell them?"

"Tell them whatever you have to or go by yourself." "I'm not coming."

"Fine."

"Fine." He hung up and looked at Jessie. "Now where were we?"

"Right about here." Jessie said smiling. They kissed.

Rebecca called Vaughn back.

"Hello?" Vaughn said.

"Hey mom sorry but Paul and I can't make it tonight." "Since we're home he just wants a quiet romantic evening in." "Rain check?"

"Sure." "Bye."

"Bye."

Two nights later they were doing house shows in Wisconsin. Instead of going to the arena Rebecca decided to go to Paul's room and wait for him. She got in by telling one of the maids she'd locked her key inside. Rebecca decided Paul was going to talk to her whether he liked or not. She'd been there for about ten minutes. She thought she was alone but heard something in the bedroom. A few seconds later Jessie came out.

"Ahhh!" Jessie screamed when she saw Rebecca. Rebecca stood up.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Jessie."

"Why are you in my husband's room?"

"You must be Rebecca."

"Yes I am." "You've been sleeping with my husband?"

"Yes."

"Get the fuck out now." Jessie went to the bedroom and got her things. She was walking to the door. "Don't even think about calling Paul and telling him about this either." Jessie left.

Paul came back an hour later. The living room was empty.

"Jess?" Paul said. "Jessie?" Paul was surprised when he saw Rebecca come out of the bedroom. "Rebecca."

"Not who you were expecting was it?"

"Where's Jessie?"

"I sent your little whore packing."

"What do you want?"

"That's all you have to say?" "You're not even gonna pretend to be sorry?"

"I'm not sorry."

"Oh I get it." "You really showed me right?"

"Do you wanna be the pot or the kettle?" "It doesn't really matter they're both black."

"This is not the same thing." "You cheated on me out of spite."

"Doesn't feel to good does it?"

"You're unbelievable." "I've been bending over backwards trying to fix our marriage and you're shacking up with some slut."

"I see only one slut standing here." Rebecca smacked Paul as hard as she could.

"Fuck you!" She yelled.

"Yeah?" "If you did that and didn't open your legs for Ziggler we wouldn't be in this mess!

"I stopped." "I haven't seen Jake like that in months."

"Yeah sure."

"I haven't." "I haven't been with Jake since the day before we were married."

"What?!" Paul yelled. "You were with him the day before we were married?!"

"At least I didn't cheat since we've been married unlike some mister high and mighty."

"Whatever." "Get out."

"Fine."

"Fine." Rebecca went for the door. "Asshole."

"Why did I marry you?" "You're such a fucking bitch!"

"Fuck off Paul!" She left slamming the door behind her.

Rebecca was walking the hall. She stopped at a door and knocked. Jake answered.

"Becca are you ok?" He asked noticing the look on her face. She stood there for about ten seconds then kissed Jake passionately. He pulled her inside and shut the door. They took off each other's shirts and went into the bedroom. They took off each other's jeans before sitting on the bed. She kissed him before pushing him back softly and getting on top of him. She slid into him and started moving slowly. "Becca." Jake groaned. "Oh Jake." She moaned. A few minutes went by then Jake lifted Rebecca up and laid her down underneath him. He slipped back inside her and started to move. "Jake." She moaned. They kissed. "God I love it when you say my name like that." He mumbled against her lips. "Do it again." He started moving faster. "Ohhhh, Jake." She moaned. "Ohhhh, yes, ohhhh." He looked at her. "I love you Becca." He said breathlessly. "I love you too Jake." They kissed. "Mmmmm, oh god Jake." She moaned. "Yes, ohhhh, oh my…They kissed. …my ga, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. "Damn." He groaned giving in.

They kissed one last time and went to sleep without a word.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning Jake woke up. He looked at Rebecca who was still asleep. He didn't know why she showed up last night but he was glad she did. He loved waking up next to her. She opened her eyes.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." They kissed and sat up in bed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Last night."

"Don't be sorry for last night." "Last night was fantastic." "Don't tell me you regret it."

"No." "I came here out of anger last night." "Paul and I got into a big fight."

"About what?"

"He's cheating on me with some woman named Jessie." "I went to wait for him to come back from the arena and she was there." "When he came back we starting fighting about her and fighting about you." "He called me a fucking bitch I-

"He called you what?" Jake said angrily. "Oh hell no." He went to get up. Rebecca stopped him.

"Jake don't."

"You don't deserved to be talked to like that."

"I don't want you to do anything stupid." "Please."

"Ok."

"Anyway he'd accused me of still seeing you." "So I figured I might as well do what I'm being accused of so I came here." "I meant what I said though." "I do love you Jake."

"I know." "I love you too."

"Now I have some serious thinking to do."

"About what?"

"I'm thinking about filling for divorce."

"Really?" Jake said smiling."

"Yes." "I think it's obvious there's no coming back from this for me and Paul." "I should just file." "I don't wanna be with him anymore." "He doesn't wanna be with me." "There's just one thing stopping me."

"What?"

"I'm thinking I should wait until we do the blood test next month."

"Why?"

"If the babies are Paul's I think we should try and work it out."

"No offense but that's not exactly working right now." "I mean we're in bed together." "Do you really think if the babies are Paul's that it'll fix everything?"

"No but I think if they are we'd owe it to them to at least try and be a family."

"Becca a family that fights all the time is not a family." "Believe me."

"If we do divorce social media will find out." "TMZ, Twitter, Facebook." "I'm sure the fact that we're questioning the paternity of the twins will come out."

"I'm sure Paul doesn't want a media circus anymore then you do." "I think you should do what makes you happy."

"Are you sure you're not just saying some of this because you want me to get divorced?" She said smiling.

"I do want you to get divorced." "I want you to myself." "I do think you should do that makes you happy though." "Not what would make the babies happy." "Not what would make your parents happy." "What makes you happy."

"I'm pretty happy right now."

"Me to." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Three days later Rebecca was walking down the hotel room hallway. She had a big envelope in her hand. She knocked on Paul's hotel room door. He answered.

"What?" He said irritated.

"Here." She handed with the envelope. "They're divorce papers." "We both know our pre-nup states that if one spouse can prove the other is cheating, our pre-nup becomes null and void and we have to fight everything out." "I'm not in the mood for a big court battle so you keep your mouth shut about Jake and I'll keep my mouth shut about Jessie." "Deal?"

"Deal." "Just know this Rebecca." "If the twins are mine I'm filing for sole custody."

"What?" She said shocked.

"You heard me." He closed the door.


	32. Chapter 32

A month had passed. Everyone including their parents were shocked at Rebecca and Paul's divorce. Since everything was already negotiated through the pre-nup they were divorced within a week. Rebecca and Jake had been dating in secret. They were planning on telling their parents when they got the results of the blood test back. They were getting the results back any day now. Rebecca was worried that if they were Paul's he'd do everything in his power to take them from her. Rebecca was in a hotel room in California. Jill was graduating college today and Rebecca, Vaughn and John were there for the ceremony. Rebecca's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Jake said.

"Hi."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I wish I could've came with you."

"I know me to."

"I'm tired of hiding that I love you."

"I know but we won't have to for to much longer." "Just until we get the results."

"Any word yet?"

"Not yet."

"Damn."

"I know." "I want to know to." "I'm worried."

"Listen if they are Paul's a judge would never agree to grant him sole custody." "There's no reason for it." "You're not unfit in any way." "If it comes to a custody battle you won't go through it alone." "I'll be right by your side through everything."

"I know." "I have to go."

"Alright make sure you tape Jill walking acrossed the stage." "I wanna see it."

"I will." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

After the ceremony the whole family went out to dinner. After that Jill decided to spend the night at Rebecca's hotel room. They were sitting on the bed and Rebecca was painting Jill's toenails.

"You look so great." Jill said.

"Thanks."

"I'm so sorry things didn't work out with Paul."

"It's for the best." "We weren't meant to be together anyway." "You can't tell anyone but I'm seeing someone."

"Already?" "Who?"

"Jake."

"Jake?" "Jake Ziggler?"

"Yeah."

"What?" She said shocked. "I don't get it." "Last time we talked you told me what he did."

"He's apologized." "He's changed." "We're in love."

"In love?" "Rebecca it's only been a month."

"Not exactly." "While I was engaged to Paul, I sort of had an affair with Jake." "For a few months."

"A few months?" Jill said not believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah." "There's a chance that the twins are his."

"His?" "As in Jake might be the father?"

"Yeah."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah." "We've already done the blood test." "We're just waiting on the results."

"So that's really why you and Paul got divorced?"

"Partly." "I broke things off with Jake before I married Paul." "Right after we got married I found out I was pregnant." "I told Paul they might be Jake's and we separated." "At some point during our separation Paul starting seeing someone else." "I confronted him then it was over after that."

"If the babies are Jake's mom and dad are gonna freak out."

"I know." "If they're Paul's he wants sole custody."

"What?" "He can't do that."

"I don't intend to go down without a fight if it comes to it."

A few days later Rebecca was sitting in her new home. She moved to Miami. Jake had a few days off. She was waiting for him to come over. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Rebecca said. "Yes."

Ten minutes later Jake walked through the front door.

"Hi baby." He said sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Hi." "The doctor just called." "You were right." She said smiling. "The boys are yours."

"I knew it." They hugged. "Wait?" "Boys?"

"Yes they're boys."

"This is so great." "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Now comes the difficult part." "Telling my parents who hate you and your parents who hate me."

"Since we're dropping two bombs on them about us being a couple and the twins being mine, what do you say we drop a third?"

"What do you mean?" Jake took a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. He opened the box and Rebecca saw the ring. "Oh my god."

"I want us to be a family." "I've wanted you to be my wife for as long as I can remember." "Rebecca please make me the happiest man in the world and say you'll marry me."


	33. Chapter 33

"You called me Rebecca." She said tearfully. She wiped her tears away.

"Did you hear any of the other stuff I just said?" He said smiling.

"Yeah I did and you're crazy."

"I'm crazy about you." "I love you." "I love our boys."

"Our parents are gonna kill us."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. He sat back down. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." "So much."

The next day everyone had the day off. Rebecca and Jake decided it was best to tell their parents quickly before they heard it from someone else. So Rebecca was going to tell her parents today and Jake was going to tell his. Rebecca had just arrived at her parents. They were all sitting down.

"I have something really important to tell you guys." Rebecca said. "I wasn't entirely honest about why Paul and I got a divorce." "I cheated on him." "I had an affair." "I broke it off before Paul and I got married." "Then I found out I was pregnant."

"The babies might not be Paul's?" Vaughn asked.

"They're not Paul's." "I had a blood test done and I got the results back yesterday." "The father is Jake Ziggler."

"What?" Vaughn and John said at the same time.

"I know you disapprove." "I know you don't like Jake." "I know you don't like his parents but I love him."

"Rebecca you know we love you but that family, that family is damaged goods." John said.

"Well I'm bringing two new members into that family does that make them damaged goods to?"

"No." "You don't understand the Zigglers they're bad people." "They're liars, cheaters, manipulators."

"Jake and I have had our problems in the past but we love each other now."

"Sweetie Jake does not love you." Vaughn said.

"Yes he does mom."

"Can't you see he's using you?" John said.

"No he's not." "We love each other and that's why I've agreed to marry him."

"Marry him?" Vaughn said. "Rebecca you've only been divorced a month."

"I never should've married Paul that was a mistake."

"No this is a mistake." John said.

"I respect your opinions but I've made up my mind this conversation's over." She left.

Jake had just gotten to his parents house. They were standing in the kitchen.

"My baby." Nikki said excitedly hugging Jake.

"Hi mom."

"It's been awhile."

"Yeah."

"I have something to tell you." "Dad kind of already knows." "I asked him to keep quiet." "You're gonna be a grandma mom."

"Really?" She said smiling.

"Yeah." They hugged.

"Honey how could you not have not told me about this?" Nikki asked looking at Dolph.

"Jake asked me not to." Dolph said.

"Well dad doesn't know this." Jake said. "It's twins and they're boys."

"That's wonderful." Nikki said. "Why didn't you want me to know sooner?"

"I wanted to be sure first."

"Sure of what?"

"There was a dispute over who the father was." "Yesterday the blood test results came back and it's me."

"Who's the mother?"

"Becca Cena."

"No." "Not Rebecca Cena."

"Yes."

"No." "This can't happen."

"It already did."

"I have to agree with your mom on this Jake." Dolph said. "The Cena's are the biggest bunch of ass kissers I've ever met in my life." "They're no good." "They like to act like they're better then everyone else but they're not."

"I know you and mom have had your problems with Becca's parents." "That has nothing to do me and Becca." "I love her."

"No that little bitch is not going to be a part of my family." Nikki said.

"Don't talk about my fiancée like that."

"Your what?" "Hell no!" Nikki said angrily.

"This isn't your decision mom."

"I am still your mother Jacob."

"Yes but I am a grown man and who I want to marry is up to me."

"I'm not allowing this." "You are not marrying that whore."

"That's enough mom!" Jake shouted.

"Hey!" Dolph said. "Don't you yell at your mother!"

"I'm outta here." He started heading for the door.

"I'm not done talking about this." Nikki said.

"Well I am."

"Jake." He kept walking. "Jacob." "Jacob Kyle Ziggler you turn around and talk to be right now." He left.

He went out to his car and dialed Rebecca's number.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey baby."

"Hi."

"How did it go?"

"Terribly but that's what I expected."

"Yeah it was pretty much the same on this end."

"I have an idea."

Later that night Rebecca and Jake were standing in a hotel hallway in Las Vegas. Jake unlocked the room. Jake picked Rebecca up like you would a bride.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca said laughing.

"What Paul didn't do this for you when you married him?"

"Yeah but I wasn't a hippo back then." "You're not a hippo now." He said as he carried her inside. "You're my incredibly sexy wife." They went into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed getting in beside her. They kissed. "I don't care what anyone else thinks." "All we need is us and our babies." He said rubbing her stomach.

"I can't believe we did this."

"It was your idea."

"I know." "It feels so good to be your wife." They kissed.

"I love you Mrs. Ziggler."

"I love you too, so much." They kissed.


	34. Chapter 34

The next day Vaughn was surfing the internet. She got on TMZ just to check things out. The first thing she saw shocked her. The headline read "Jake Ziggler And Rebecca Cena Tie The Knot" Vaughn couldn't believe it. There was a video. Vaughn clicked on it. It looked like someone had filmed Rebecca and Jake's vows in the back of the chapel.

"John come here." Vaughn said.

"What's a matter baby?" John said coming into the room.

"Look at this."

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." "That little son of a bitch."

Rebecca and Jake were on a plane on their way to New York City where Raw was tonight.

"Are you sure you shouldn't have just booked a flight home?" Jake asked.

"No." "I wanna be with my husband." "Plus after this week I can't travel anymore because I'll be in my third trimester." "Speaking of home." "Where is that gonna be?"

"Well I think I should move in with you." "You just bought your place." "It's already ready to go for the boys."

"You were getting your place ready."

"Yeah but I'll just sell it." "That'll be more money for our family."

"Our family." She said smiling. "That sounds nice."

"Yeah it does."

"I want the boys here now."

"I know you do." "I do to." "So when do you think the best time is to tell our parents?"

"Let's let them cool off for a few days." "Let's not even tell anyone yet." "We don't want it getting back to them before we have a chance to tell them."

"Yeah." "That wouldn't be good."

"Not at all."

When Rebecca and Jake arrived at the arena they didn't understand why everyone was staring at them. Rebecca went to the Divas Locker Room.

"Hey." Stacey said. "I know your parents have to be really pissed but I'm happy for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You married Jake last night."

"How do you know that?"

"It's pretty much on every social media platform."

"What is?"

"The video."

"What video?"

"It's right here." Stacey showed it to Rebecca on her phone.

"Uh-oh."

Rebecca went to Jake's locker room and walked in.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked noticing the worried look on her face.

"We have a serious problem honey."

Vaughn was in the trainers room. Her back was to the door. It opened.

"What has your daughter done to my son?" Nikki said angrily. Vaughn turned around.

"Nikki." "What an unpleasant surprise."

"Have you seen it?" "The video." Nikki said with disgust in her voice.

"Yes I have and I'm not anymore happy about it then you are."

"I taught him better then that." "How could my son marry Cena trash?"

"How dare you." "My daughter is not trash."

"She's just like you."

"Come on Nikki we both know why you don't like me." "You're still pissed off because John found out Jake wasn't his and chose me." "Even after you married Dolph, all these years passing, it still kills you."

"We're not here to discuss that." "We're here because your whore daughter can't keep her legs closed."

"My whore daughter?!" Vaughn shouted. "You're one to talk about a whore not being able to keep her legs closed!"

"Oh I'm one to talk?!" "I seem to recall you fucking John while we were dating!" "Resulting you in getting pregnant with that little bitch!"

"Alright!" "That's it!" They went to close the gap between. Suddenly Dolph rushed into the room and got between them.

"No." Dolph said.

"Move." Nikki said.

"Baby this bitch isn't worth it."

"Excuse me?" John said coming into the room. "What did you just call my wife?"

"A bitch."

"Oh yeah?" John said angrily.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"You know it's bad enough that we have to put up with you two." Nikki said. "Now your daughter has conned our son into marrying her."

"If anything he pressured her into it." Vaughn said.

They all started arguing back and forth. Rebecca and Jake came into the room.

"Ok everyone stop!" Jake yelled. Everyone stopped. "I know Becca and I getting married is a big shock." "It was our decision." "I know all of you have problems with each other but get over it." "Becca is my wife now." "She is going to be the mother of my children and I love her."

"Not if I can help it." Nikki said. "What's your plan Rebecca?" "Stay with him for a few years and then take him for all he's got?"

"No Nikki." Rebecca said. "I love your son."

"Well your first marriage didn't even last a year." "You cheated on your husband." "How long will it be before you cheat on Jake?"

"Never." "I love him."

"You used to say that to Paul to didn't you?"

"Stop mom." Jake said.

"You pushed my daughter into this didn't you?" John said looking at Jake.

"No sir."

"It was my idea." Rebecca said.

"I knew it." "You will never to welcome in this family." Nikki said.

"Well your son will never be welcome in our family." John said.

"You!" Rebecca shouted tearfully. "It's always about what the four of you want!" "What about what Jake and I want?!" "I have enough going on right now!" "I'm pregnant with your grandsons but do you care?! "No!" "I'm done with this family drama." She walked out of the room.

"I hope you're all proud of yourselves." Jake said.

Jake went after Rebecca. He found her standing against a wall crying.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked.

"I'm just so sick of it." She said through her tears.

"I know." "They're not important." "What's important is us and the boys." "I love you."

"I love you too." They hugged.

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	35. Chapter 35

Four months had passed. Rebecca was due in two weeks. Neither Rebecca or Jake had spoken to their parents since the argument in the trainers room. Rebecca tried to keep her mind off of it by keeping herself busy by preparing for the babies. Jake was coming home tomorrow. Rebecca couldn't wait. She was at home sitting on the couch. The phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby."

"Which one?"

"All three of you." "How are you feeling?"

"So uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry."

"Not that I don't love the boys I'm just ready for them to come out."

"I know." "Me to."

"I may seriously have to reconsider our sleeping arrangements once the babies are born."

"What does that mean?"

"I love you but given how uncomfortable pregnancy is, I don't think we're ever having sex again."

"Now that's just crazy talk."

"I'm serious."

"Well I'll just have to see what I can do to change your mind."

"You think you can?"

"Yeah." "I know the combination of your body pretty well by now."

"Combination of my body?"

"Yeah." "You know all the places you like to be touched and things like that."

"Yeah you are pretty good at that."

"How are the boys?"

"Good but they miss their daddy." "I miss him to."

"I miss all of you to." "Tomorrow."

"I know."

"I gotta run." "I'm up next."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next morning Jake came through the front door.

"Honey I'm home." Jake said.

"Jake." Rebecca called from the kitchen. He went into the kitchen. She was sitting in a chair. He knelt down in front of her.

"What's wrong Becca?"

"I think I'm in labor." Just then her water broke.

"Yeah it's definitely time." "Let's go."

Three hours passed before Rebecca was delivering. The first baby was already out.

"Alright." The doctor said. "One more push and you'll have both of your sons." Rebecca pushed as hard as she could. A few seconds later she heard crying.

She woke up two hours later. She lifted her head and saw Jake sitting in a chair holding the boys.

"Guys look." Jake said. "Mommy's awake." "Let's go stay hi." He stood up and handed them to her.

"Jake they're perfect." She said tearfully.

"Yes they are." "They need names.

"I name the one on the right you name the one on the left?"

"Ok."

"Let's see." She said looking at the baby on the right. "What should I name you?" "I know." "John Michael."

"I like that name." "My turn." He looked at the baby on the left. "Your name is going to be Casey Matthew."

"I like it." He kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A few hours later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Rebecca said. Rebecca and Jake were shocked to see Vaughn and John walk in.

"We come in peace." John said. "We just want to meet the kids."

"Well then I think you should hold the one named after his grandpa first." Jake said handing him to John.

"So your name's John huh?" John said looking down at the baby. "That's a great name."

"Mom come here." Rebecca said. Vaughn went over to her. "This is your grandson Casey." "Wanna hold him?"

"Yeah." She handed him to her. "Hi Casey." "I'm your grandma."

As Rebecca looked at Vaughn and John holding her sons she saw a glimmer of hope. She knew they would have a long way to go. She took this as a step in the right direction.

**I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
